


Entrapment

by HannaSedai



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Adventure, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaSedai/pseuds/HannaSedai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer: </b>Of course I don't own Teen Titans. DC comics does. Still, I like to dream...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Teen Titans. DC comics does. Still, I like to dream...

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Teen Titans. DC comics does. Still, I like to dream...

* * *

Robin pressed a finger to his ear subconsciously, wondering if Slade was still listening to him. He leaned against a wall of a crowded coffee shop, grateful for this small bit of freedom. For a year he had been Slade's apprentice. A year of pure hell. Robin lifted his head and gazed around. Sometimes Raven would haunt this coffee shop.

If the Titans came in here now, would they recognize him now? His black hair, spiked back in the days he was a Titan, was flat and cut short military style. No—he corrected himself—he was still a Titan. A Titan dressed in a villain's costume. He was dressed in casual cloths, just jeans, a black shirt and matching jacket. To anyone else in the coffee shop he would appear to be a kid in his late teens.

No one of consequence.

For the past year he had cultivated his image carefully, biding his time as he concocted a plan of escape and betrayal. At first he resisted, enduring Slade's punishments and threats in youthful defiance. He was a hero, trained by Gotham's Dark Knight to solve crime, not the apprentice of psychopaths. He consoled himself by repeating over and over that he would gain Slade's trust, learn all he could about him, and then turn. When he and the Titans failed to resolve the situation by violence Robin was forced to acknowledge the fact that he would have to outwit Slade. Somehow.

"Richard!" the barista called.

Robin strode towards the counter and grabbed his coffee, not quite meeting the barista's eyes. He turned and sat down resolutely at an empty table, determined to try to enjoy his ten minutes of freedom. He was not in costume now, neither as Robin or as Slade's apprentice. Slade had long ago torn down the fragile barrier between hero and civilian. Robin's fingers tightened around the warm coffee cup. He couldn't even have the solace of his real identity to hang on to. Slade first took away his identity as Robin, the boy wonder and protégée of the Dark Knight, and just recently took away his identity as Richard Grayson the acrobat.

The official story in Gotham was that Dick Grayson went to an international boarding school, somewhere where reporters could not find him. Although Robin chided himself for not escaping the situation himself, he wondered when Batman would come. Bruce was the world's greatest detective, surely he could figure something out. But no.

"Haha Billy!" a child's voice called out shrilly. "You can't beat me!"

He turned at the sound of the voice. Two boys, no older than eight and ten, played with action figures as their mother ordered coffee. To his surprise he saw that the older boy was playing with a Robin action figure while the other boy played with a Power Rangers figurine. Robin didn't even know that people made these things based on him. He found that he could not stop staring at the figurine as the boys continued to play.

No one would ever make an action figure based on Slade's apprentice.

"HEY!" the boy shrieked. "YOU BROKE ROBIN!"

Their mother turned angrily to quiet them, but the boy burst into tears as he clutched the Robin figurine. Its arm was broken off. Some of the other costumers glared at the mother, blaming her for the disturbance of the peace. Without thinking Robin held out a hand to the wailing boy.

"Let me see it."

"Why should I?" The boy asked, pressing the broken action figure to his chest. "You could break it even more."

"I can fix it."

Hesitantly, the boy clambered into the seat opposite Robin and handed him the action figure. Robin glanced down at it, examining the damage. It wasn't broken. The arm could be easily snapped back into place. Robin pushed the arm back into place and handed it back to the boy.

"What do you say, honey?" the mom asked, noticing Robin.

"Thank you, mister," the boy mumbled.

"Really, thanks," said the mom. "He loves that thing. He's been holding onto it ever since Robin disappeared."

Billy, the boy's brother, wandered over to Robin's table. He took another seat and began to play with his action figure on the tabletop. Robin glanced casually at his watch. He still had a few more minutes before Slade would come meet him here.

"Strange, isn't it?" Robin replied, sipping his coffee. "I wonder where he's gone."

"Jump lost a fine hero," the mother replied, now taking a seat at his table. "I remember when he first came onto the streets in Gotham as the boy wonder."

"No older than your son is now," he said. "A boy wonder indeed."

"He'll come back!" exclaimed the little boy. "He has to!"

Robin looked at the boy with a despondent expression. Ever since living in the Tower, he only heard about his alter-ego at school. His classmates spoke of Robin with awe. It was a small shock to find people who still knew of him, who still wished for his well-being even though he disappeared without a trace. But after all he had done he didn't deserve the public's goodwill. Not as Robin or as Slade's apprentice. He glanced at his watch again. Five minutes.

"I don't know if I can."

He spoke in a low voice, low enough only for the family to hear. At first they looked confused, but the boy reacted first. His eyes grew wide with awe as he answered in an equally-low voice.

"You're…Robin?"

"Not anymore."

"But…but…how can I be sure that you're the real Robin?"

His heart began to pound against his chest. What was he thinking? Batman warned him never to reveal his secret identity to anyone. He hadn't even revealed his identity to the Titans—but still, Slade knew. How ironic. From an inside pocket he pulled out his old communicator. It was broken. Slade had thrown it against the wall when he found out Robin still had it. He handed it to the boy.

"I am. I'm still around, but not as Robin." Robin finished the last dregs of his coffee and grimaced. "In a few minutes the man who is holding me captive will come in."

They sat in silence. What had began as a pleasant conversation over coffee had turned into something more sinister. The mother pressed her children closer to herself. Robin wished his mother was still alive to give him hugs. Then he would have never known Bruce, never known the Titans…Starfire…but above all he would not be in this situation at all.

"I think we should go," the mother said. "Should I call the police or—"

"Please don't do that. I am in constant danger and so are the Titans." A sudden thought struck him. Robin pulled out a pen from an inside pocket and began to write on a napkin. "But before you go, could you pass a message onto the Titans?"

He handed the mother the napkin. She took it with trembling hands and put it carefully into her purse. It was just a short note. He said nothing about the nanobots or Slade's threat, for he figured he could probably wrote a novel on the subject. Besides, Slade may find out. Robin didn't want this young family in danger because of him. Robin could see Slade ambling down the street dressed in civilian attire, passerby glancing nervously back at his eye-patch.

Thirty seconds.

"Put it in an envelope addressed as fan-mail…name the sender Richard Grayson."

"All…alright," she replied softly. "Let's go."

The family left. Yet again Robin was left alone. No family. No friends. Nothing except the bitter relationship between him and Slade. Some days he wanted to crack, wanted to betray his intentions prematurely to allow his bottled-up rage escape him. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Slade walk in, the open door bringing in a gust of cool air. The mercenary sat across from him, occupying the chair that the boy sat in.

"Good afternoon, Dick."

Robin forced himself to meet Slade's eye. Sometimes he wondered if Slade knew of his plan to betray. It wouldn't surprise him if Slade did. The man could use 90 per cent of his brain, after all. He was a brilliant tactician.

"'Afternoon," Robin replied, resentful that Slade used his old nickname. "I presume everything's in order?"

"Of course. Are you ready?"

"Since the day I was born."

In unison they stood up. The detonations were set. Some of the guards may get hurt, but it was all part of the plan. The Titans would probably show up, but by now they accepted his betrayal and fought without holding back. Even Starfire.

Robin thrust a hand into his pocket, but to his surprise he found something there. Without taking the object out, he felt it. It was one of the action figures the brothers had. The younger one, Joey, must have slipped it into his pocket when he wasn't looking. A smile spread across his face.

"I am glad to see that you are excited," Slade said, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Excellent, my apprentice."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know this is a duplicate, but this was first written as a one shot. If I decide that this story is crap then I can just delete the whole think and still retain the oneshot as a separate story.


	2. No Quarter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Maybe someday I'll be rich and famous, and when that happens I'll buy DC comics so I'll own Teen Titans. But now I'm a poor college student and I don't own Teen Titans.

**Disclaimer:** Maybe someday I'll be rich and famous, and when that happens I'll buy DC comics so I'll own Teen Titans. But now I'm a poor college student and I don't own Teen Titans.

 **  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Robin and Slade walked nonchalantly down the street, appearing to passerby as father and son. If people were nosy enough to ask Slade told them—in a bemused voice as he dangled an arm around Robin's shoulder—that yes, they were indeed father and son. Robin would force a smile on his face and nod, silently thanking the wonderful person who ripped Slade's eye out. The little action figure in his pocket gently tapped his side as he walked. Robin shot a sidelong glance to Slade.

Father.

If he lied enough to himself perhaps he could pretend that Slade really was his father. His thoughts drifted back to the family at the coffee shop. Robin wondered where the father of those boys was—at work, on a military tour, or perhaps he had abandoned them.

Their easy gait betrayed nothing of their plan to bomb GoTech, a weapons manufacturer located on this side of town. Although Slade trusted him enough to allow him some freedom, Robin was still not completely privy to Slade's plans. Oh, he knew the target, but Slade sometimes gave him flimsy reasons for doing this or that. Then again, Robin reasoned, Slade had told him once that trust takes time to build and a moment to destroy.

"The bombs will go off in a series of five seconds apart," Slade said. "You are to go and infiltrate the building. Find Greg Stevens and bring him to me. Unharmed."

"Yes, Master."

Inside Robin's stomach churned. Greg Stevens was the CEO of GoTech. Slade had never asked him to personally handle someone before, let alone kidnap. Most of his missions involved thievery but nothing greater. At first—after his initial aggressiveness subsided—Robin's opinion of Slade went even lower. A criminal mastermind who only stole? Not much of a criminal mastermind. Yet Slade left Robin alone with Wintergreen many times to go on solo missions that Robin knew nothing about.

They walked along main street until they came to a deserted building, the windows boarded up and the rooms dark. Slade opened the door and motioned for Robin to follow him. Sladebots scurried around the building, scuffling in the shadows as they went about their assigned chores.

Slade shrugged off his trenchcoat and pulled out his metal mask. At least, Robin thought as he took of his jacket, Slade trusted him enough to show his face. It was sort of a _quid pro quo—_ Robin revealed his identity in exchange for Slade to reveal his. Not that he really had any choice in the matter. They quietly changed into their respective uniforms.

"Give the Titans no quarter if they show," Slade said. "If they continue to interfere with our plans they will have to be eliminated."

Robin paused in the act of snapping his chest plate armor on. Long ago he learned to hold his tongue when it came to the Titans, but this was the first time since the beginning of his apprenticeship that Slade mentioned eliminating the Titans. Fear flooded through him. Did Slade already know about his encounter with the family? The note to the Titans?

"Do you have something to say?" Slade asked, his tone mocking. "About the Titans?"

"Elimination is not necessary," Robin replied at last. "They are merely misguided. They do not understand the advantages of working with you."

He held his breath. Everything could collapse around him in this single moment. He couldn't bring himself to tell Slade that the Titans should be killed—that would only make him do it. Slade's one eye—a hazy blue—studied him closely. Robin felt as if Clark's x-ray vision was beaming through him, seeing straight through his lie. Although Slade's expression never changed Robin knew that he was displeased with this statement.

"There are still many things I must teach you," Slade replied finally. "We'll talk about this later tonight."

Robin suppressed a shudder as Slade stalked away. He twisted the communicators into his ears and placed a mask upon his face. He followed Slade to an upstairs room, where the criminal mastermind stood in front of a large open window.

"Remember: no quarter," Slade said. "Go now."

Slade lifted a trigger and pressed down on the button with his gloved thumb. For one terrifying moment Robin thought that it was the trigger to the nanobots, but the ear-deafening _boom_ of the bombs whipped him back into reality. Without waiting for Slade's signal Robin leapt out of the open window head first.

He twisted in the air and aimed his grapple hook at a nearby beam. Gray dust billowed in great clouds as the building began to crumble. Civilians shouted in alarm as they ran for cover, some pointing at his flying figure in confusion. The hook wrapped itself securely around the beam, and his arms shook slightly as they took the brunt of his weight. He swung high into the air and let go of the rope, momentarily giddy as he flew unsupported through the air. Robin covered his unprotected face with his arms as he plunged headfirst into a window.

Shards of glass cut his face as he rolled to break his fall. He ignored them as he set out immediately for his goal. Sprinklers poured water down on him, causing goosebumps to rise on his exposed flesh. As he ran down the hall guards flooded out. He skidded to a halt, took out a small bomb, and threw it towards them with a loud grunt. He prayed that they would scramble out of the way; he really didn't want any of them to get hurt.

"Careful," Slade's voice said. "I don't want the building to collapse on you."

Robin leapt over the unconscious bodies of those who didn't manage to get out of the way in time, taking out another guard with a well-placed kick in the chest. He lost count of the other guards he disarmed as he worked his way towards the target room—Slade preplanned his entrance and exit. Robin kicked down the door and burst into the room. Greg Stevens' hands shook as he aimed a gun at Robin's head.

"Put down the gun, Stevens," Robin growled. "I don't want to hurt you."

Stevens' glasses began to cloud up as sweat poured down his face. His face twisted into bewilderment.

"R…Robin?"

Robin took the opportunity to disarm Stevens, knocking the gun to the floor and twisting the man's arm behind his back. He tried not to hurt Stevens—in fact he almost wished that the CEO would fight back and defeat him. Robin always wished that someone—even Bruce—would fight back with a vengeance and defeat him. He wanted to prove Slade wrong. He wasn't the perfect apprentice.

"Yeah," Robin snarled, just to please a listening Slade. "My boss would like a word with you."

Bowing his head to avoid falling debris, Robin forced Stevens to run beside him down the hallway. A van driven by a Sladebot was waiting for them on the street. Suddenly his world was covered in blackness. Stevens let out a terrified squeak beside him as they floated in nothingness, but Robin knew immediately what was happening.

Raven.

Sunlight blinded him as Raven brought them outside to the street. She floated a few feet above the ground, her dark blue cloak flapping in the slight breeze. Raven said nothing, just like she always did when he fought the Titans.

Speaking of the Titans, they stood around him in a semi-circle.

"Hey Rob," Cybrog said, his voice sarcastic. "How's your boss these days?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy cut-in, "How come he doesn't come to fight himself?"

"Say nothing," Slade whispered in his ear. "Not a word."

"Titans, go!" Cyborg roared.

They attacked at once. Beast Boy transformed smoothly into a tiger, growling menacingly as he took a swipe at Robin's torso. Robin leapt nimbly out-of-the-way. He barely heard Cyborg's sonic cannon begin to power up before striking the arm with his bo-staff. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Starfire helping Stevens to his feet. At once he ran towards them, pulling out a mirror out of his utility belt to deflect the starbolts she threw at him.

The one good thing Slade was teaching him was how to fight capes—people with superpowers. Slade told him tales of his encounters with the Justice League of America, something that surprised Robin. If Supes was there, Slade might have been beaten, but of course Supes wasn't. By carefully studying his enemies' powers, Slade could figure out how to defeat them. He bragged that he could defeat the League by _himself_ with just his wits and a laser pointer. As Slade explained exactly how to do it, Robin became more and more convinced that Slade _could_ defeat the JLA. Robin was uncomfortably reminded of how he used the exact same techniques when fighting the Titans as Red X.

Starfire cried out in pain from her own starbolt. Robin dashed to Stevens and dragged him towards the van, calling out for the sladebots to help. They came and took the protesting man into the van, driving away before any of the Titans could chase them.

Mission accomplished.

However, Robin continued to fight. Slade wouldn't let him come back unless he defeated the Titans, especially not after that unpleasant conversation about the Titans. Raven glided to him, her mouth open to cry out the familiar incantation.

" _Azarath Metri—"_

The incantation ended in a painful grunt as Robin kneed her just below the stomach. She dropped to the ground and hunched over, looking like she was going to vomit. As long as she couldn't speak he was no longer a threat. He didn't even dare to murmur "sorry" as he sprinted away, in fear that the communicators would pick it up.

"What did you do to her?" Beast Boy demanded angrily.

Beast Boy morphed into a leopard and began to circle Robin, his tail swishing dangerously from side-to-side. He jumped towards Robin with his claws outstretched and jaws opened wide. Just as Robin expected. His bo-staff rapped Beast Boy hard on the head. The changeling reverted immediately to his human form as he fell unconscious to the ground. To take down Cyborg, now the leader of the Titans, Slade gave Robin something that looked like a cattle prod. Cyborg angrily charged towards him. With one punch Robin would be knocked unconscious with a bad concussion.

Robin took out the device and slammed it into Cyborg's chest. Cyborg's scream of pain was almost too much for him to bear as Robin flipped over the Titan's head. As Cyborg fell to the ground Robin stood alone amid the unconscious bodies of his friends.

Alone.

"Good work," Slade said, his voice pleased. "Come back at on—"

Slade's voice fizzled out of existence as something hard hit Robin in the back. Before he realized what was happening electric currents rushed through his body, causing him to collapse to his knees. He fought to stay conscious as he gazed up at the person who shot him.

"Hiya Robin," said a redheaded teen standing on top of a truck. "Glad to finally meet you."

This newcomer wore a mask similar to Robin's, red shirt and yellow boots, and held a bow-and-arrow. The teen had an arrow nocked, the tip sizzling with electricity. The communicators in his ears were totally dead, but Robin wondered if Slade could still see what was going on.

He probably could.

"Just thought I'd come visit the Titans," said the teen, pulling back the bow. "Ask them why you turned."

The arrow flew. Robin scrambled to his feet to avoid the volley of arrows raining down on him. What was Speedy doing in Jump? Back when he was forming the Titans he remembered asking Ollie if Roy wanted to join the Titans. Roy said no.

With Slade gone Robin just wanted to get out of there. His friends were beginning to come to, and if Slade didn't know what was happening then he just wanted to get out. No one had to get hurt. Robin ran as fast as he could down the road towards the rendezvous. He couldn't waste any time, not with the Titans at risk.

"What, you chicken now?" Speedy asked, his arm a blur as he continued to fire. "Come on, fight!"

One of the arrows was loaded with a bomb. Robin stumbled back just in time as it exploded. He clenched his teeth as he backed away. Had the Titans replaced him with Speedy? It had been a year after all. He wouldn't blame them if they had replaced him. But all the same, it hurt Robin to watch his friends lose their faith in their former leader.

"I don't want to fight you," Robin said. "Back off, Speedy!"

"Why? So you can go back to Slade? I don't think so."

Something cold wrapped around his waist. Looking down, he saw Raven's dark power wrapping itself around him. He did not resist as she turned him so that they gazed at each other in the eyes. Robin had nothing in his utility belt to cut through her demon-like magic.

"Hold him, Raven," Speedy said. " So I can blow this traitor to—"

"No," she snapped.

"Raven," Robin said, "please let me go. Now."

She seemed to have caught his urgent tone. At any moment Slade could come and wipe them all out. He had to get away. Yet Raven closed her eyes and slowly opened them, chanting in a low voice.

" _Azarath Metrion Zinthos."_

At once memories passed through his eyes as Raven entered his mind. He was flying through the air, laughing as his mother caught him by the arms. She smiled and called him her little robin…

He was in the Batcave, taking the oath to fight crime and for justice as Batman watched.

He was with the Titans, arguing over what kind of pizza they would order. He grinned as Beast Boy and Cyborg held their customary debate over vegetarian versus the meat-lover's delight.

Then there was Slade. Raven lingered longer in this part of his memories, searching for answers to puzzling questions.

" _I can annihilate them, Robin, and I'll make you watch—"_

" _If the Titans are so distracting, maybe I should just get rid of them."_

" _So, do we have a deal?"_

" _This deal can't last forever—"_

" _It can, and it will."_

Suddenly he was flung back to reality as Raven withdrew herself from his mind, her eyes wide with shock. He knew she hadn't seen everything, didn't understand everything, but she understood enough. She lowered him gently to the ground while Speedy gaped.

"You're letting him go?" He spluttered angrily. "Raven you—"

With a wave of her hand she silenced Speedy, her thin lips turned down in a puzzled frown. He wondered briefly if she would tell the Titans, but something told her she wouldn't. At least, not yet.

"Go, Robin."

He did.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Mmm...this is okay. I feel as though I could have done better, so I'll probably edit this chapter as I post more chapters. The plot might change, since I'm basically making this up as I go along. I must also admit that I stole a lot from Deathstroke's (Slade's) fight scene against the JLA from the DC comic book _Identity Crisis._ Slade really did beat the crap out of the Justice League with only his wits and a laser pointer. But I reasoned that if Slade is training Robin he would be teaching Robin how to fight capes.

I also considered having KidFlash or Aqualad take Speedy's place, but I guess since I've been reading _Identity Crisis_ I like Green Arrow. So Speedy it was. Reviews are much appreciated, tell me what you think!


	3. Bedtime Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** In a perfect world I would be dating Robin, have superpowers, and own DC comics. But it's not a perfect world, so I don't own DC comics or Teen Titans.

**Disclaimer:** In a perfect world I would be dating Robin, have superpowers, and own DC comics. But it's not a perfect world, so I don't own DC comics or Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 3

Robin hurried back to the haunt, nearly collapsing from exhaustion as he punched in the code. He had run back as fast as he could, although he knew he could never be fast enough. Darkness had already fallen upon Jump City when he managed to come back, successfully avoiding the squad of policemen searching for him. Before he could finish the code the door slid open. Slade's butler, Wintergreen, looked down his long nose at Robin and shook his head.

"In late, I see," said Wintergreen, his voice dispassionate. "Be warned: the master is not pleased."

Those words hung ominously in Robin's mind as he walked slowly towards the main room, where Slade undoubtedly sat waiting on his large metal throne. His imagination took a hold of him as he wondered what Slade would do to him. Although Robin had accomplished his mission, Slade had not taken Speedy into account. He was probably pissed about the five minutes he could not see or hear anything that went on. He had called Robin back, but Robin did not come.

The only light came from ceiling-high television screens that replayed footage of the fight scene from the afternoon. Great metal cogs churned their endless revolutions above him, occasionally hissing hot steam from hidden vents. Slade sat in his chair with his mask off and his back to Robin, studying the footage with his goateed chin resting on his folded hands.

"So, you decided to come back," Slade said quietly, not even turning to look at him. "Without defeating the last Titan."

"Sir, I assure you that Speedy is not a Ti—"

"Don't interrupt me." Slade stood up and walked towards him, his lips turned down in a frown. "I've battled his mentor before. You should have taken out his bow and arrows. You could have beaten him."

Robin said nothing. Arguing would do nothing. Even fighting the mercenary would do nothing. Slade could beat the Justice League single-handedly, so how could Robin defeat him? Slade leaned in uncomfortably close to Robin's face, his voice low and dangerous.

"So why didn't you, Dick?"

"My mission was accomplished an—"

Robin stumbled backwards as Slade punched him hard in the chest, knocking the air out of him. He just managed to gulp some air before one of Slade's steel-clad boots connected with his ribcage. Before he could anything to defend himself Slade shoved his face into the concrete floor. Blood gushed from his nose as he groaned, trying to stem the flow with a gloved hand. Slade only frowned and crossed his arms across his chest, his head shaking slightly in disappointment. Robin struggled to breathe, wheezing heavily as he pushed himself to his knees.

"Do you remember this?" Slade pushed the trigger in front of his face. "Do I need to use this?"

The solution to all of his problems was shoved tantalizingly in his face, Slade's thumb hovering over the button. If only Robin could get his hands on that trigger, then the Titans would be safe. But if he was to keep up his ruse he could not attempt to grab it. He cried out as Slade grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked his head upward.

"Answer me, apprentice."

Stiff with fear, Robin licked his chapped lips and replied in a weak voice. "No."

He hated the weakness in his voice. He sounded too much like a frightened child cowering before the Boogeyman. But if enduring the physical and emotional pain kept the Titans alive then he would keep going on. Slade let go of him. Robin stood up and wiped blood from his face, grateful that Slade hadn't broken his nose.

"You have accomplished much, apprentice, and that pleases me." Slade said, walking away from him. "You are progressing faster than I had hoped." "

"Thank you, master." It took most of Robin's self-control to stop himself from snarling. "This pleases me also."

"But you have encountered a barrier. If you wish to accompany me on _real_ missions and if you wish to gain my full trust, then you must let go of the Titans. Even…" His voice grew hard. "…your former mentor."

Slade couldn't even say Batman's name. At least Slade had the sense to fear Batman. _Someday,_ Robin thought for the hundredth time, _you'll let your guard down._

But when? When would Robin find the chance? A whole year had gone by and still he had done nothing.

"I understand, master," he said, looking down at the floor.

"No, I don't think you don't. The Titans are dragging you down and preventing you from reaching your full potential. To truly become like me you must be willing to take a life." Slade put the controller back in his utility belt. "I will know you are ready when _you_ eliminate the Titans."

For a moment Robin thought his heart stopped. Just when he thought he had Slade figured out, Slade fooled, the man dangled yet another impossible task above his head. If Robin did not act soon he would be swallowed up in a black hole of insanity. If Slade asked him to do this…he didn't even want to think about it.

"Mull over that tonight. Now go to bed."

He nearly crawled back to his room, his body aching from both pain and sorrow. He stumbled into his room, wanting nothing more than to sleep. At least his dreams were somewhere Slade could not follow him.

Sometimes.

As soon as he closed the door he heard Slade lock the door behind him. Expletives ran through his head, vicious threats for Slade he wanted to shout angrily through the locked door. But instead he peeled off his hated apprentice uniform, placed it in the closet, and then went into the bathroom connected to his room to wash the blood off of his face. Slade's words drifted through his mind as he scrubbed his face, the water slowly darkening into a delicate shade of pink.

 _You must learn to take a life, Robin._

Robin wiped water from his eyes and stared at his reflection in the foggy bathroom mirror. No matter how many times Slade emphasized the fact that they were very much alike, Robin knew he could never take a life. It was against his nature. Even Batman refused to kill, no matter how much the villain deserved it. Although he hated Slade, Robin wouldn't kill him.

He toweled himself dry and went back to his room. Robin placed his hand in the pocket of his jacket (flung carelessly across his desk) and took out the action figure. It was the blue power ranger. He sat on the edge of his bed and stared at it morosely.

He became Robin the boy wonder because he chose to. He wanted to make sure that no other child would witness the murder of their parents. Children deserved to have parents. No one deserved an orphaned childhood.

The anniversary of his parents' deaths was drawing near. Last year he missed his plan ride to Gotham to visit their graves because of Slade. It felt like sacrilege, missing their anniversary. He still ached deeply for them. He could still remember the shock as he watched them fall to their deaths, the grisly result of acid poured on the tightropes. If he concentrated hard enough, he could even feel the tears running down his face as the police took the bodies away and hear Bruce's consolation. Robin didn't think he could handle the shock again if Slade killed the Titans.

He put the action figure inside the drawer of his nightstand before crawling into bed. As he lay in the dark he pictured the Titans, their faces lit with smiles and their laughter in his ears. This was something Slade couldn't—and never would—understand about his apprentice.

"Starfire…Cyborg…Beast Boy…Raven," Robin murmured as he burrowed deeper into his blankets. "Starfire…Cyborg…Beast Boy…Raven…"

It had become like a liturgy to him, a nighttime prayer he recited before he fell asleep each night. He did not want to fall for Slade's mind games or believe his own lies. He was Robin, a Teen Titan, and nothing would ever change that.

Nothing.

* * *

  
 **Author's Note:** Yay! Chapter 3 is up! I meant to post this last night, but my Internet failed. I will try to update every few days until I have to go back to school in August. I like how this one turned out. What do you guys think? 


	4. Boy Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Do I own DC comics and Teen Titans? If only...if only...

**Disclaimer:** Do I own DC comics and Teen Titans? If only...if only...

* * *

Chapter 4

When Robin awoke the next morning he lay in bed for a few minutes just staring at the ceiling. His nose felt stuffy, most likely clogged dried blood from his near-broken nose, and his side ached from the beating the night before. However, this was nowhere near as bad as the first few weeks of his apprenticeship when Slade had to put his limp, bleeding body on the bed.

Robin pushed that unpleasant thought of his head. Slade didn't wake him up, which meant that he was gone for the day. Robin glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed. 7:23 am.

Robin rolled out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Before going out he stopped to wash his face in the bathroom, and to his dismay found a purple bruise spreading across his right cheek. He touched it gingerly, winching at the slight pain. That face dive into the concrete floor really banged up his face. He ambled towards the door, where he found a sticky note message waiting for him.

 _I will be back this afternoon. Stevens is located in the holding cells downstairs. Interrogate him and be ready to give me a full report on his weapons technology. Be ready to meet me in the training room at one o'clock._

He crumpled the note and dropped it in a trashcan as he went out into the hall, intending to get breakfast. Robin found Wintergreen sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, Robin's breakfast already spread out and waiting.

"There's a first-aid kit on the counter," Wintergreen said without looking up from the paper. "If you need it."

"I'm fine."

This was already an old ritual. Like Alfred, Wintergreen was always there with food and a first-aid kit. Wintergreen was kinder than Slade, but in a more dispassionate manner. But Wintergreen was an inadequate replacement for Alfred. Nothing could ever replace the old British butler, who had become one of his closet friends since his parents died. Even more so once he left Bruce to form the Titans.

He ate quietly while Wintergreen—after finishing the paper—began washing the pots and pans. Why did he work for Slade? It was obviously of his own free will and he seemed quite sane. Yet Wintergreen seemed to be a military type also. Robin figured that out the first time Slade trusted him enough to leave him alone in the haunt.

"What's Slade up to today?" he asked.

"He told me to tell you that he's meeting with a criminal known as Stone."

Stone? Robin shoveled another bite of oatmeal into his mouth. He didn't know any criminal named Stone. Slade also liked to work alone. Why would he be in cahoots with some criminal, especially an unknown criminal? He had no way of knowing what went on in Slade's head, and if he did not do as Slade asked he might never know.

"The keys are on the counter," Wintergreen said, taking Robin's empty bowl away. "Put them back when you're done."

Dressed in his apprentice uniform, Robin walked down to the basement where the holding cells were. He didn't even know there was a basement until about three months ago, when Slade trusted him enough to show him the rest of the haunt.

His steeled-toed boots clanked loudly as he descended into the basement, the air growing cooler every step of the way. The first few months of his apprenticeship was humiliating, back when he stayed locked in his room for hours on end for insubordination.

 _He's treating you like some puppy,_ a voice said slyly in his head, _rewarding you when you follow orders. He's not training you to follow in his footsteps; he's training you to be his lapdog._

Robin slid the key through the lock and waited for the beep.

I could set Stevens free, Robin thought, it was just too easy. Robin knew the way out. He could tell Stevens everything—his captivity, the probes, and Slade's identity—and make him go to the Titans. Yet it was a risk he didn't know if he could take.

He couldn't seem to be able to risk anything these days.

Stevens lay asleep in the corner of his cell, but woke immediately when Robin rapped on the plastic door of the cell. The CEO calmly sat up, took his glasses out of his breast pocket, slid them on, and peered at Robin. Dried blood ran down the side of his face and dirt graced his crumpled suit, but he did not appear to be terrified.

"What happened to your nose?" Stevens asked. "And your face?"

"That is none of your business."

Robin slid into the cell and closed the door behind him. Stevens did not seem like the type to fight back and seemed to have no intention of doing so.

"I heard your boss yelling at you last night," Stevens continued, "Did he screw up your face?"

"Quit the lecture, Hannibal," Robin growled. "I'm the one asking questions."

Greg Stevens shrugged and leaned against the wall of his cell, his voice calm and nonchalant. "Did the Bat teach you the tough guy attitude or your new boss?"

Frustration welled up inside Robin as Stevens smiled. He didn't have to answer to anyone about the Batman. Anyone who grew up in Gotham had to act tough or perish. When dealing with criminals like the Joker Robin had to act tough. He supposed bitterly that his tough attitude was yet another trait Slade found admirable. Robin mentally shook himself. Stevens' cold remarks only exacerbated his internal hatred towards Slade.

"Look, kid, I don't know why the hell you switched sides. My own kids thought you were a hero, especially my oldest." Stevens fumbled with his wallet and shoved a picture to Robin's face. "Come on, Robin. You used to inspire, not terrorize."

Robin's sharp retort died on his lips as he glanced at the picture. The small family he met in the coffee shop smiled back at him, the older boy dressed in a tee shirt made to look like Robin's Titan uniform.

"You're still the boy wonder, aren't you?" Stevens asked, taking away the picture. "Deep down, you're still a Titan."

His words hit Robin hard. It all seemed too much of a coincidence. But he then supposed that the family meant to visit their father at work, and he had ruined it with a few well-placed bombs. Robin grasped Stevens by the collar and slammed him against the cell wall.

"Look," Robin said, his voice forced calm. "Just tell me what you have to do with Stone."

Stevens' glasses almost slid off of his face from being slammed in the wall, but the CEO did not utter a groan of pain. He gazed at Robin with calculating gray eyes before sighing in resignation.

"I owe Stone a lot of money. He supplies the illegal raw materials I need to make my weapons, but he's been raising his prices due to the bad economy. I suppose he hired Deathstroke to kidnap me so that I _would_ pay him back—"

"Deathstroke?" Robin interrupted. "Who's Deathstroke?"

Stevens shot Robin a confused look. "Why, he's your boss."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Another chapter up. Again, I feel as though I could have done better, but whatever. Here's to all the Apprentice fanfic whores like me out there. :D

Reviews also appreciated.


	5. Secret Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own Teen Titans. I am also transferring to Hogwarts, studying for my State Alchemist Exam, preparing to pass the Trials to become a Jedi Knight, getting my graduate degree from Unseen University and...yeah. I think you get the picture.

**Disclaimer:** I own Teen Titans. I am also transferring to Hogwarts, studying for my State Alchemist Exam, preparing to pass the Trials to become a Jedi Knight, getting my graduate degree from Unseen University and...yeah. I think you get the picture.

* * *

Chapter 5

The rest of the interrogation went on without incident, although Robin could not stop thinking about the name Deathstroke.

Who was Slade? Deathstroke was obviously his true criminal name, but if Slade was his real name why would he choose to tell it to the Titans? How come Robin didn't know about it? The name suggested many things, and Robin planned to find out.

A little before one Robin sat waiting in the training room dressed in loose work-out cloths, waiting for Slade to return from whatever mission he was on. As he did a couple of stretches he gazed around the room, memories flooding through him.

 _Two months into the apprenticeship._

 _Robin lay sprawled on the floor, sweat stinging his eyes and pouring down his face. His chest heaved heavily from exertion and anger. He still poured all of his energy into the first five minutes of training, trying as hard as he could to defeat Slade. Judging from previous sessions Robin knew that he should conserve his energy._

 _"This has to stop," Slade said. "You're not being smart."_

 _Summoning up all of his remaining energy, Robin sprang to his feet and flung a fist at Slade's face. The older man caught his arm and tossed him over his shoulder as if he were a rag doll. Robin landed painfully on the floor, his body screaming for rest as he tried to push himself to his feet. He saw Slade's steel-toed boots coming closer and closer._

A door opened, the noise cutting through Robin's thoughts.

"Afternoon, Dick."

Slade took off his mask and set it on a table. Robin remembered the day Slade was willing to take it off in front of him, and remembered the time when he tried to take it off forcibly. He didn't quite know what to expect under the mask. Robin certainly didn't expect someone quite as old as Slade looked, but the man had a certain toughness to his face. Perhaps it was the eye patch. Or the goatee.

 _Robin felt Slade's fingers catch the edge of his domino mask. He stopped moving, paralyzed with fear. His head turned slowly upward. Slade's metal mask prevented Robin from reading the mercenary's expression, but he was pretty sure Slade was smirking under the mask._

 _"I heard the Joker won't ever take off Batman's mask. Is this true?"_

 _The man was torturing him. Slade only ever brought up Batman when he was royally pissed or when he was trying to get into Robin's head. With Slade's fingers gripping the edge of his mask Robin did not dare to utter a defiant word. His identity was the only thing left to him._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then he probably wouldn't take off yours."_

 _"I…I guess so."_

 _"Well, guess what, my little bird," Slade said, kneeling down so that he was nearly face-to-face with Robin. "I will."_

 _Robin opened his mouth, but was silenced as Slade's thumb hovered over the controller for the probes. This was, perhaps, the worst thing Slade had done to him in the past months. He could endure the beatings and the threats like a man, but not this. In fact, he would rather have Slade use him as a personal punching bag than this._

 _"Please…Slade….please don't," Robin murmured._

 _"I'm not the Joker, Robin," Slade replied, his grip on his mask tightening. "I don't play games."_

 _A gush of cool air kissed his brow as Slade ripped the mask off. Robin closed his eyes before the mask came off and bowed his head, fighting back tears. He felt utterly naked. He felt more exposed than when Slade pummeled him into the concrete floor. Slade placed his hand underneath Robin's chin and tipped his head upwards._

 _He opened his eyes._

 _"So this is the true face of my apprentice," Slade mused, his single eye studying Robin's face. "I've always wondered what color your eyes were."_

"Afternoon, Master," Robin replied curtly, taping his hands without looking at Slade. "What are we doing today?"

Slade tossed him a bo-staff. "We won't train long today, apprentice. Tonight we shall claim our reward from Stone."

They began to circle one another. Robin had to admit that he had gotten stronger in the past year—a combination of his latest growth spurt and Slade's training. Ever since leaving Bruce he hadn't trained so hard, but Bruce hadn't trained him this hard.

"Why are you working for Stone?" Robin asked. "I thought you liked to work alone."

"I'm not working for Stone. He's paying me to bring him Stevens. I thought it would be excellent practice for you, my apprentice."

" _I recognize you," Slade said at long last. "Richard Grayson?"_

 _Robin nodded mutely. He had lasted this long, at least. He stood up and brushed past Slade, wanting nothing more than to be alone. His shoulders arched when he felt Slade's hand on his shoulder._

 _"Stop, Richard."_

 _"Don't use that name," Robin snapped. "I didn't give you permission to use it."_

"So, I heard your name's Deathstroke," Robin said, countering Slade's attack smoothly. "How did you come up with that?"

Before he knew what had happened Robin found himself sprawled on the floor with Slade standing above him, the bo-staff pressed hard against his exposed chest.

"How did you find out?"

"I have my sources."

Slade grimaced. "Stop being such a smart ass, my little bird."

Slade knew that Robin hated that term of endearment. The mercenary knew him quite well, actually. His simpering tone only pissed off Robin more. Growling in anger, Robin twirled his bo-staff between his fingers as he sprang forward.

Their wooden staffs clashed. Robin spun quickly in the air and swung again, intending to strike Slade's legs. He saw Slade's counter-attack just in time to avoid the staff. For a few minutes they battled it out, Robin's mind buzzing with different strategies. Slade surely had some sort of weakness he could exploit.

For a moment both paused, eying each other warily.

"You've gotten better," Slade said. "You're learning how to conserve your energy well."

"I learn only from the best."

Yeah, just feed Slade's ego a little more. Robin had to be careful not to overdo it. He occasionally had to show some rebelliousness just to keep Slade on his toes, but that was becoming less and less necessary as Slade trusted him more.

 _Slade's eye narrowed at Robin's snappish reply. At once Robin knew he had made a mistake, but he didn't care. The man had just taken his identity. The only thing Slade could take away from him now was the Titans._

 _And now Bruce and Alfred._

 _"I'll call you whatever I want," Slade said. "Richard."_

"Pay attention!"

Robin found himself on the floor again, his side smarting from Slade's bo-staff. Slade shook his head and throw his bo-staff to the side.

"Sorry, Master. My mind wandered."

"You can't afford to do that." Slade threw a towel down on his face. "Take a shower. We're done for today. Then fetch Stevens. We're meeting Stone on the other end of town near the docks."

Robin flung a towel over his shoulder and nodded. After taking a shower and dressing in his apprentice uniform, Robin made his way back down to the cells. His stomach still squirmed at the memory of Slade ripping away his identity. His initial anger had subsided, but it didn't hurt him any less now than then.

"Stevens?" Robin rapped on the clear plastic door. "Get up."

Robin slid into the cell with handcuffs in his hands. The CEO stood up and waited patiently. As Robin fiddled with the handcuffs Steven suddenly collapsed.

"What the hell…" Robin bent down and began to shake Stevens. "Stevens? Are you okay?"

Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

A blond-haired teenage boy with bright green eyes stood before him, dressed in a white-and-purple uniform. Before Robin had time to gasp in astonishment the boy's eyes widened. Then—inexplicably—the boy flowed inside of him. Stevens staggered to his feet and glanced at Robin.

"You okay, Jericho?"

Robin felt his head nod, although he could not control his actions. Greg Stevens jerked his jacket straight.

"Good. Then let's get this over with."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Lucky for you I had a brain burst yesterday and this morning. You guys are also lucky that I'm an unemployed college student on summer vacation with nothing better to do. But thank you so much for the positive reviews! I read each and every one of them. I think this chapter is okay, could always do better, but generally pleased with how it came out.

And...OMG! PLOT TWIST!


	6. An Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

 **Pre-chapter note:** I apologize in advance if I got Jericho's character wrong. I haven't gotten my paws on a copy of the New Teen Titans comic books so I don't know if Jericho can talk to people while he is possessing them.

* * *

Chapter Six

Almost at once Robin fought mentally back, fighting the boy who had just possessed him. He could feel the kid pouring over his memories, lingering much on Slade and the nanoscopic probes. Robin didn't mind if Raven went through his memories—she was his friend after all—but he did not like this at all.  
Not one bit.

"Get out of my head!" Robin said, trying to fight for control. "Whoever you are!"

 _Listen to me, Robin,_ a voice, presumably Jericho, said. _We're here to help you. Please tell Stevens there's been a change of plans._

"Why should I?" Robin snapped, unaware that he had spoken aloud. "Who the hell are you?"

 _My name is Jericho and I'm working with the Titans,_ Jericho replied quickly, _Stevens agreed to let himself be kidnapped by Slade and allowed me to posses him. I cannot control what you say. Please tell Stevens there's been a change of plans._

Jericho let Robin control himself again. Robin flexed his fingers just to be sure. He couldn't be quite sure if he could trust Jericho. But if what Jericho said was true…that the Titans sent him…

Hope surged within Robin. The Titans hadn't given up on him! Even after a year of serving Slade he still had a chance of redemption.

A chance to fight back.

"Jericho says there's been a change of plans."

"What kind of change?"

 _We will go through with the exchange, but we must not follow through with the plan to ambush Slade and Robin. You will be brought to safety and I will stay behind._

Robin repeated the instructions to Stevens, whose eyes narrowed in dislike.

"How are we going to tell the Titans not to attack? They're going to attack once we reach the exchange point."

"He'll deal with it once we reach the exchange point," Robin said, repeating Jericho's instructions. "We may have to beat the Titans to save them."

 _Robin,_ Jericho said, _bring Stevens to Slade or else his suspicion will be aroused. Go, now!_

Robin cuffed Stevens' hands behind his back and gripped his arm, leading him back up the stairs. Jericho retreated into the back of Robin's mind and did nothing to control him. Slade was waiting for them at the top of the stairwell. Robin felt Jericho fidget at the sight of Slade—his muscles twitched as though Jericho meant to take control—but then he calmed down.

 _You know Slade?_ Robin asked.

 _Yes._

Although Robin waited to hear more Jericho did not elaborate. He wondered briefly how Jericho knew Slade and where the Titans had found him. The Titans could use a kid like Jericho on their team…

 _If you're planning to possess Slade why don't you just do it now?_ Robin asked.

 _It's hard enough to try because of his single eye, but with his mask it's near impossible. I will have to wait until he takes his mask off. And…and Slade will know it's me._

"Let's go." Slade motioned for Robin to hand off Stevens to one of the Sladebots. "I want to be back before five."

Robin sat beside Slade in the van and stared out of the window, not daring to look at Slade's face. His heart was pounding madly against his ribcage. Yes, he admitted to himself, he was frightened. But at the same time he felt proud of the Titans. He didn't know where Jericho came from, but the Titans had enlisted his help to try and free Robin in a sneak attack that would impress even Slade.

 _The Titans have been planning for months,_ Jericho said as Robin walked alongside Slade, _but we all assumed that you had really joined Slade for good. The original plan was to ambush you as soon as we reached the exchange point. But now that I know the truth, I know that I cannot leave you alone._

Why not? Robin thought.

 _Because of the probes. I can help you get a hold of that controller, Robin. You just have to trust me._

In a few minutes they arrived at the exchange point. The ocean lapped softly against the metal columns supporting the docks. The sharp scent of ocean salt awakened memories of Titans Tower within Robin. Indeed, he could barely see the rigid outline of Titans Tower in the distance, just a few miles off shore of Jump City. Slade confidently strode up to a door and knocked three times.

A young black woman dressed in a yellow-and-black uniform opened the door. She looked them over with a grimace before hovering into the air.

"Slade, right?"

"Of course. And you are a HIVE student…Bumblebee? Am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"All right then." Slade grasped Stevens by the collar and nearly dragged him through the door. "Let's do this."

A large, muscled black man leaned against a tower of wooden crates, a metal diadem encircling his bald head. He straightened when he saw Slade enter the room, his dark eyes resting for a moment on Robin. Jericho took control of Robin and made him hold back so that he was behind Slade. His hands began to make unfamiliar movements as Jericho signed a hasty message to the Titans in disguise.

"Robin?" Slade turned his whole head—Robin realized with a pang of fear that he was in Slade's blind side. "Get up here."

Slade's eye narrowed as Jericho quickly put Robin's hands to his sides. Did Slade see Robin signing? He couldn't tell. Robin moved forward to stand beside Slade's left side, where Slade could keep his eye on him.

"The money if you please, Mr. Stone."

The black man—probably Cyborg in disguise—produced a black briefcase. Robin saw that Cyborg looked visibly unsettled as he walked forward. _Come on, Cy,_ Robin thought, beginning to feel nervous for him, _don't loose focus now._

Jericho directed his gaze to different points around the room. Microphones and security cameras were attached to the walls and ceilings as the other Titans (Starfire, Raven, and Speedy) watched the meeting from another room in the warehouse. Beast Boy was a fly on the wall.

The perfect ambush.

 _If they attack,_ Jericho said, _Slade might believe that you planned this with the Titans. He might kill them._

Cyborg glanced at Robin again before grabbing Stevens' arm. "Good doing business with you."

Slade merely nodded.

They walked outside to the docks, where Slade's personal army of Sladebots waited for him. Jericho instinctively turned Robin's head to look back behind him. He could sense Jericho's apprehension as he twisted Robin's head this way and that. After a moment's hesitation Slade emitted a low growl of anger.

 _"Damn it!"_ Slade roared, spinning around to face Robin. "Get out of him, Joey!"

Slade's fist connected with Robin's face. As Robin stumbled back he felt Jericho being knocked out of him. The other boy landed a few feet away from him, just as dazed as he was from Slade's punch. As Robin pushed himself to his feet he saw Slade stalking to Jericho. The boy scrambled backwards like a crab, stopping to sign a terrified message to the mercenary.

Oh God, Robin thought, Slade's going to kill him.

Slade picked up Jericho and—to Robin's bewilderment—covered the kid's eyes with one hand as his other arm held him down. He shouted to a Sladebot to help him.

"Deathstroke!"

Robin heard a pattering of heavy footsteps as Cyborg ran outside, Bumblebee flying hurriedly at his heels. Slade didn't even turn at the sound of his name as he turned his attention to Robin, fury emanating from him like an angry bull facing the matador. The controller to the probes appeared in his fist.

"Get in the car, Joey," he growled to Jericho. "I'd like to have a word with both of you."

Cyborg and Bumblebee skidded to a halt once they saw Jericho being dragged into the van, his face covered with a black bag. A snarl twisted Mr. Stone's face.

"Ah screw this! _TITANS GO!"_

Almost at once the hidden Titans appeared, seeming to burst out of thin air. Ocean water roared as Aqualad rose from its depths. Speedy, Raven, and Starfire appeared and surrounded Slade and Robin. Speedy's arm held his bow taut, the tip of his arrow equipped with an explosive device. Starfire's fists and eyes glowed an eerie green. Bumblebee's stingers sparkled with electricity. Beast Boy's gorilla form cracked its knuckles. The Titans were here.

And ready for a fight.

Cyborg, now back to his normal self, aimed his sonic cannon directly at Slade's face.

"It's over, Slade," Cyborg growled. "You're surrounded."

"On the contrary, my dear Titans," Slade said, pressing down on the controller. "I got you."

* * *

 **Author's note:** AHHHHHHHHHHH!

You know, whenever Slade is added to the equation nothing EVER goes according to plan. I definitely want to rewrite this chapter, since I am more unhappy with it than pleased. But I know I ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger so I wanted to get this chapter out. Reviews appreciated especially for this chapter.


	7. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** What? I own Teen Titans? Nah...

**Disclaimer:** What? I own Teen Titans? Nah...

* * *

Chapter 7

The effect was instantaneous.

Robin's heart seemed to stop as he watched his four friends keel to the ground in agony, the probes destroying them inside out. Aqualad, Speedy, and Bumblebee stared in astonishment at their fallen companions. Their team of eight had dwindled down to three in a matter of minutes. In Slade's view, this was less than a fair fight. The remaining three instinctively drew together.

"What did you do?" Speedy demanded, his arrow now pointed towards Slade. "What did you do you son of a bitch?"

Robin couldn't answer him. Bumblebee moved slightly as though she meant to help the Titans down, but then decided not to. His friends lay on the ground curled into fetal positions, pain racking through their bodies as the probes did their job.

"Attack, Robin," Slade said calmly. "Attack with everything you've got."

Robin could not move from pure shock.

"Don't do it, Robin," Aqualad said. "Come on…this isn't you…"

He felt Slade grip his arm, squeezing it so hard that he thought his blood circulation had stopped.

"They only have minutes. Fight them now and I will let them live."

Robin turned his head upwards to gaze at Slade in terror. He was torn between two options: that of wrestling that controller away from Slade and a stronger desire for the Titans to live by obeying Slade.

"Do it now."

Holding back tears, Robin forced himself to run past their twitching bodies towards the three remaining Titans. Take out the strongest first. He took out an object similar to his bird-a-rang—only with Slade's insignia—and threw it at Speedy's head. The redhead ducked and sneered.

"You miss—" Speedy cursed as it swung back and cut off the shafts of his arrows.

"Wasn't aiming for you."

Robin leapt into the air and knocked Speedy to the ground. Speedy hastily blocked Robin's onslaught of kicks with his bow. A slight pause allowed Speedy to strike Robin's face with his bow. Staggering backwards , Robin went on the defensive as Speedy's fists pounded away. The archer's impromptu aggression allowed Robin to easily disarm him. With a spinning roundhouse kick Robin knocked the bow out of Speedy's hands. He took the bow and broke it across a knee.

"My bow!" Speedy exclaimed

Speedy took out one of his broken arrows. Although he couldn't shoot it he could still do serious damage. He used the arrow like some sort of short sword. As he thrust the arrow towards Robin's face Robin managed to grab hold of the arrow. With a loud grunt he kneed Speedy in the stomach and flung the arrow back at the young archer. Speedy rolled to the side to avoid the sizzling tip but stayed on the ground, groaning in pain.

Robin turned around just in time to deal with Bumblebee, who buzzed around him angrily. He had never seen or heard of her before. If Slade knew her as a student within the HIVE Academy, was she then a double agent?

"Come on, bird boy!"

He barely managed to dodge her stingers as she began to shoot. Unlike Aqualad and Speedy he didn't know quite how to disarm her. As he took out his bo-staff she nearly disappeared, shrinking to the size of an actual bumblebee. Well, now his bo-staff wouldn't be any good.

"Be quicker where it counts," Slade called out.

Robin put the bo-staff away. He could hear Bumblebee buzzing around him, although he could not help but flinch every time she stung him. He may not be able to run as fast as KidFlash or fly like Bumblebee, but he was smart.

He began to move, his hand reaching out to grab her fleeting figure. As he predicted, she dodged his hand by banking sharply to her right. His other hand lashed out and caught her by the wings. He flung her away towards Speedy, who was trying to stand again. She instinctively grew big and fell right on top of Speedy, knocking the hero out again.

That left just one.

Steel discs appeared between the fingers of Robin's gloved fist. He flung them towards Aqualad, who was racing towards him on a wave of water. He could do nothing to block Aqualad's cry of pain as electricity crackled through the water, effectively electrocuting the Atlantian.

Robin breathed heavily as he stood amid the unconscious bodies. He knew that there would be no praise from Slade.

Not today.

The Titans did not move. Without thinking he ran towards Starfire, oblivious to the consequences that would follow. Right now he didn't care what Slade would do to him. If he had killed them…then all of this would have been done for nothing. If they were dead then Slade would pay. He placed a finger on her throat. Fresh tears began to form in his eyes as he searched frantically for a heartbeat.

 _Please don't be dead…_ he thought, _Please don't be dead, Starfire._

There!

He felt it slow and steady. If she was alive, surely the others must be as well—

"R…Robin?"

Her eyes fluttered open. Robin found her hand and squeezed it tightly, his heart fluttering when she squeezed it back. That had been too close. Much too close. His fingers brushed a strand of hair out of her face, which was pale and sweaty from the aftermath of the probes. Even though she smelled strongly of sweat and ocean salt he could still smell her jasmine perfume. Her breathing was harsh and ragged, but she still had the strength to smile.

"Starfire."

It felt good to say her name and to see her smile back. He was sick of hearing the Titans say his name with spite and resentment, as if he didn't care about them anymore. There was nothing more he wanted to do now than to let out all of his repressed feelings he had hidden for so long. The tears he had been holding back for a year finally fell down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Someone grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. Slade dragged him away from Starfire, his grip so tight that Robin began to choke. Still too weak to stand, Starfire could only watch as Slade swung him around and slammed him into the wall. Stars popped in front of his eyes as his head bounced off of the concrete wall.

"Was that really wise, boy?" he asked, his voice a low growl. "Do you _want_ me to kill them off?"

Slade's single eye studied Robin's face. Robin could still feel the wet tears falling down his face. In all the months he spent with Slade Robin made sure he never cried in front of the man. Now he felt as if he might just break down.

"No…Master."

"Then get in the van. _Now."_

Starfire pushed herself to her feet, although Slade did nothing to stop her. She stood there with her hands clasped together, her green eyes wide with confusion and terror as Slade forced him into the van. Jericho sat at the far end of the seat with his hands tied behind his back.

The car ride back was full of silence as Slade sat resolutely in his seat. The silence was more aggravating and frightening than anything Slade could say, for the silence was merely a prelude of worse things to come.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hey guys! I'm afraid the updates may come a little slower. But I'm working on my original novel (sigh...only 71, 332 words). This chapter's okay, but I'm looking forward to writing the next one. As always, reviews are appreciated.

Again, I stole some fight scene stuff from _Identity Crisis._ You guys should read it. You'll never look at Dr. Light the same way again.

Also, I'm very lonely on LiveJournal. If any of you peeps want to talk to me between updates, annoy me by asking when I'm gonna update, or whatever just add me as a friend. I only have one friend. :( It's under the same name: aessedai343.


	8. Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Just as no one cares if you upset a droid, I don't think anyone on this site will care if I own Teen Titans.

**Disclaimer:** Just as no one cares if you upset a droid, I don't think anyone on this site will care if I own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 8

Slade sat slumped down on his throne and ran a hand through his white hair, not even paying attention to Robin. Unsure of what to do, Robin merely stood there. Wintergreen strode to Slade's side.

"I didn't know he had joined the Titans," Slade said in a low voice. "It's…they trust him…"

Slade was undoubtedly pissed.

While he was interested as to why Slade was so interested in Jericho, Robin knew that Slade was in a terrible mood. If the man blamed him for what happened at the docks…well, it's not as if Robin could control what he was doing…

 _Stop fooling yourself,_ Robin thought, _Jericho's plan could have worked._

It could have, but it didn't. Now Jericho was in Slade's clutches. If it were possible, Robin would have allowed himself to be killed if meant that his friends would be allowed to live. But he was stuck in this nightmarish reality.

"What will you do, Sir?" Wintergreen asked.

"I won't kill him. I can't kill him."

As they spoke softly to each other Robin began to move away from them. He didn't want to be around when Slade was in this kind of mood. Perhaps if he backed away slowly Slade would forgot about his disobedience that afternoon. A fresh swell of determination rose within him, soothing his aches and bruises as he retreated into the dark corners of the haunt. He could only hear the churning of the cog wheels and his own heavy breathing. Even though he was tired from fighting the other Titans he forced himself to be alert.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?"

The voice seemed to come from everywhere. Robin sometimes wondered whether Slade had powers. It certainly seemed so now. The effect was creepy. Slade could give Raven a run for her money. The dim light allowed Slade to hide in the shadows.

"Away from you," Robin snarled.

He was sick of Slade beating the living snot out of him every time he did something wrong. The worst Bruce would do was give him a severe lecture. Robin was on the edge. All thought of kissing Slade's ass flew from his mind. Slade had almost killed his friends…Robin had disobeyed him…no one was going to have a pleasant night.

He saw Slade a second too late. The mercenary's fist hurtled from the darkness and struck Robin's unprotected face. The boy wonder skidded across the floor from Slade's blow. He sprang to his feet as Slade leaped from the mist of hot steam. Robin hurriedly blocked Slade's attacks. Sparks flew as the metal of their arm and knee guards made grinding contact.

"I thought I told you to never speak to your friends again," Slade breathed. "Yet you deliberately disobeyed me."

The mercenary caught Robin's fist, hit him in the stomach, and then threw him to the ground. That was one trick Robin could never foresee. Like a tightly coiled jack-in-the-box Robin sprang upward and struck Slade in the face. This caught the mercenary by surprise. Robin wasted no time marveling how he managed to hit Slade, but instead took advantage of the situation. He took the offensive and threw punch after punch into Slade's face.

 _Get the controller!_ He thought. _This is your chance! Do it now, Grayson!_

It was Slade's turn to skid across the floor. Without waiting for Slade to counter-attack he ran forward, intending to snatch the controller away from Slade's hand. Slade caught Robin's arm and twisted it painfully behind his back. Robin cried out in pain as Slade twisted it slowly, gradually increasing the pain the more Robin struggled.

"Slade...stop..."

This only made Slade twist it harder. Robin knelt on the ground, supporting himself with his other arm on the ground as he gritted his teeth. The man was too strong to fight. He thought Slade would rip his arm out of its socket.

"I've invested a year in you," Slade said. "And while I have the means to replace you, I do not wish to do so."

After an agonized silence Slade finally let him go. The mercenary then kicked Robin's fallen figure savagely.

"You—need—to—learn— _gratitude!"_ he snarled, emphasizing each word with a blow to Robin. "Do you know how many HIVE students would kill to learn from me?"

Robin curled into a ball and sobbed openly, far past the point of caring what Slade thought. He peeled off his mask to allow the tears to flow freely. His shoulder throbbed. No matter what he did, no matter what he said, Slade broke him like a wild horse.

"I have a new assignment for you, apprentice." Slade pushed Robin onto his back with a steel-clad boot. "You will steal from Wayne Enterprises in Gotham. Tomorrow night."

Robin lifted his head slowly, hardly daring to believe what Slade was asking him to do. Sure, he could handle Slade fancying himself to be some sort of father figure, but so far the mercenary had deliberately avoided the Dark Knight.

And for good reason as well.

"Are you crazy?" Robin breathed. "Break into Wayne Enterprises?"

"I want you to goad the Bat into the open." Slade smiled. "Besides, don't you want to be home for the anniversary of your parents' deaths?"

That really struck a nerve. Robin's breath caught in his throat as he glared at Slade, anger churning inside him at the mention of his dead parents. "I hate you."

"Save your strength," Slade held up a hand as Robin struggled to his feet. "You won't ever win."

"You keep my parents out of this," Robin growled.

"Whether you like it or not, I know everything about you, Dick." Slade leaned in close to his face. "Even if, by some random happenstance, you escape I will be able to track you down. As long as I'm around you will never be alone."

Robin had nothing to say. Words could not convey his hatred for Slade. The man knew exactly how to get under his skin. That fact that Robin knew Slade could do this only made him hate the man more. This was nothing like Batman's hatred for the Joker. The Joker would cause chaos and destruction, but at least he would leave their identities alone. Slade was ruthless in the way he laid Robin's history before him, exposing and exploiting his every painful memory and every weakness. He used Robin's identity to bind Robin even more to him, increasing the blackmail beyond the original deal.

"I'm not asking you to defeat Batman. I know you won't. But it appears as though the Titans are so very distracting…this will be new ground for you, apprentice." Slade tilted Robin's head upward. "And an excellent opportunity to tell Batman where your true loyalties lie."

"He will stop you!" Robin snapped, backing away and pointing a finger at Slade. "Batman knows I'll never turn!"

"Dear child, you have been working for me for over a year. You know better than I do how Batman deals with criminals."

Bruce was a very straightforward man. If he truly believed that Robin had turned then he would take him down like any other criminal. Robin's retort died on his lips. This was then, his real punishment. He would be forced to fight Batman—Bruce Wayne—his father and mentor. Forced to fight him and then lose. Push Bruce further away from him than before and break any sort of future reconciliation.

"We will fly out in the morning. Be ready to leave and I—"

Slade's voice was interrupted by a loud tapping. Jericho, who was being held in a room with a two-way mirror, tapped on the mirror. Even though Jericho couldn't see Robin or Slade, the boy could still hear and communicate through sign language. He was signing frantically to Slade, his wide green eyes swiveling back and forth. Robin saw his name spelled out.

"This is none of your concern, Joey," Slade said. "Wintergreen will let you go after I leave for Gotham."

Jericho shook his head wildly. Slade walked up to the glass and gazed at the young man sadly. Jericho seemed aware that Slade was close to him. With a sigh, Jericho began to sign. Robin's grasp of American Sign Language was hazy at best (He wished he paid more attention when Batman was teaching him ASL).

But he understood exactly what Jericho said.

"I'm sorry I had to fight you, father."

* * *

 **Author's note:** I guess this is only a twist for those who didn't know Jericho is Slade's son. But as I was writing this I was trying to think of other ways Slade could get under Robin's skin. I think that's much more effective than making Slade a sadistic bastard. However, this is the obligatory "beat the crap out of Robin" chapter that every apprentice story must have. Reviews appreciated!


	9. The Flying Graysons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** If I could, I would own DC and Marvel comics, Tor books, and the Star Wars franchise. But I don't.

**Disclaimer:** If I could, I would own DC and Marvel comics, Tor books, and the Star Wars franchise. But I don't.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Wake up!"

Someone ripped the blankets off of him. As Robin turned to his other side he felt a large hand encircle his ankle. A shout of surprise sprang from his lips as Slade yanked him out of bed. His head hit the steel frame of his bed as he fell to the floor in a heap of blankets.

Robin glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed with groggy eyes. It was four in the morning. Was the man an insomniac?

"Slade, it's friggin' four in the morning."

This statement was met with a sharp cuff to his head.

"I don't have time for this shit," Slade snarled. "Move. Now."

All at once he remembered what happened the day before. The Titans. The probes. Jericho. It was Robin who didn't have time for this crap.

"No." He stood up and crossed his arms. "I'm not getting on that plane."

He had made up his mind before falling asleep the night before. A confrontation with Batman was the last thing he wanted, even though he knew that if anyone could help him it would be Batman. Breaking into Wayne Enterprises was equivalent to breaking into the Titans Tower, but worse.

Much worse.

"Oh, yes you are. If I have to drag you onto the plane, then so be it." Slade dumped a pile of cloths onto the bed. "Now get dressed."

Slade walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Making a face at the door and muttering several curses under his breath, Robin began to dress. He moved stiffly, the bruises he received from the night before hurting like hell. Drops of dried blood spotted his pillowcase. He touched his face and felt fresh scabs.

His arm hurt the most. He stretched it experimentally and winched as pain shot through him. Great, just great. He would have to ask Wintergreen for an ice pack. Dark bags hung underneath his eyes. Aside from feeling crummy and sore he also felt tired. Slade probably woke him up at this ungodly hour just to be sure he didn't have enough energy to fight back.

 _God, Slade,_ he thought, his fingers buttoning up the white-collared shirt, _beating me wasn't enough, was it?_

He pulled on a pair of blue jeans. It would be like Slade hire a private jet. Probably illegal, just like everything else the man owned. His mind wandered to Jericho. He still couldn't get over the shock of the revelation that Jericho was Slade's son. If the Titans knew this, then how did they trust him?

His eyes fell to the nightstand. He remembered the action figure the boy had slipped into his pocket just two days ago in the coffee shop, before all this chaos ensued. _I'm sorry, kid,_ he thought, _I don't know if I'll ever come back ._ He knew that he was pathetic. Robin knew that he hadn't tried to get out of this situation to the best of his ability. Even Slade knew that. He opened the drawer on the nightstand, intending to pocket the toy on a whim.

The action figure wasn't there.

Robin wrenched the drawer out into the lamplight. A yellowed newspaper clipping fluttered to the ground. Hesitantly, he bent and picked it up. It was old, dated almost seven or eight years ago. A black-and-white picture of a small family smiled back at him.

 **The Flying Graysons Come to Gotham!**

The Flying Graysons, pictured from left to right: John and Mary Grayson, the leading performers. Between them is their son Richard, who is also trained as an acrobat. **  
**

How the hell…

Robin straightened and clutched the clipping in his hand. He turned his head to look at the closed door. Sure enough, another clipping was taped to his door. His heart pumped madly in his chest as he moved towards the door, almost afraid of what he would find.

This one was a picture of himself as a child, dressed in his old acrobat outfit and flying gleefully in the air. He ripped this one off of the door and immediately went outside. Even in the dim light he saw another newspaper clipping lying on the floor of the hallway. With almost morbid fascination and revulsion he drew towards it like moths to the flame.

 **Tragic Circus Accident! Trapeze Artists Dead!**

Oh...

He ran through the haunt and followed this grotesque trail of bread crumbs, each clipping and picture awakening a suppressed memory of his past. The headlines spoke of his life. They spoke of Bruce Wayne's decision to adopt the young Grayson as his heir. They spoke of Batman and of his newly-christened sidekick "Robin, the boy wonder!" One paper was simply an advertisement for Wayne Enterprises.

Robin pushed open a door and found himself outside the haunt. Even this far in the city he could still smell the faint scent of the ocean salt. The heavy marine layer rolled across the horizon, obscuring the stars and the faint light of the waxing moon. His breath misted in front of his face and gooseflesh erupted across his skin, but he ignored it.

Newer newspaper clippings were taped to the walls outside of the haunt, now detailing the exploits of the newly-formed Teen Titans. To his horror, Robin realized that these clippings were the exact same ones he had taped to the walls of his office back in Titans Tower. He recognized a coffee stain on one of them. He stuffed the other clippings into his pocket and sprinted to the next one. Editorials, gossip columnists, even obscure interviews with the Titans were left in a trail for him to follow.

He wasn't aware of where he was going. To anyone who happened to be watching him, he appeared to be a deranged teenage boy chasing papers flapping in the wind. A crazy. A little loony, maybe. He ran past derelict buildings and broken street lights. He even climbed over a chain-link fence. Robin barely noticed the Sladebots silently watching him as he ran into an empty airplane runway. The last clipping-taped to the railing of the stairs leading up to the airplane-was an article with the title **Robin the Boy Wonder Officially Declared a Missing Person.**

"Good morning, Dick."

Slade stood at the top of the stairs leading to the inside of a jet. His voice was pleasant, unlike the rough growl he used to wake Robin up. He was dressed in a black business suit, looking like a simple businessman going on an out-of-state trip. However, Robin's eyes were immediately drawn to the object in Slade's hand. It was an old photograph of his family. It was a photograph that Robin had kept safe and secure in the Tower in a silver suitcase. Something he had never told the other Titans about. Slade placed his other hand in his pocket and took out the action figure the little boy had given Robin.

"It's a long flight to Gotham. We have much to talk about."

Robin stood there wordlessly. His blue eyes never left the picture in Slade's hand. The bastard had broken into the Tower. He had stolen the newspaper clippings and had broken the lock on that suitcase.

He had broken into the Tower.

"Get into the plane. If we hurry we might be able to arrive by this afternoon. It would give you plenty of time to visit their graves."

The mercenary's words took a moment for Robin to register. He was suddenly aware of the cold and shivered.

"What—what are you talking about?"

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"No."

"It is the anniversary of your parents' deaths."

This was sick. This was a cruel joke, a cruel ruse to trick him into boarding the private jet. Yet all he had to do was walk up those steps to reclaim that picture—the only picture he had of his parents—and allow himself to be shipped to Gotham.

"Oh."

That was all he could say. What else could he say?

Slade examined the Power Rangers action figure. "I wish to know where this came from. You can tell me the story on the flight."

Still, Robin did not move. The newspaper clippings had reminded him of the life he had and of the time lost as Slade's apprentice. While the Titans struggled to heal themselves in the aftermath of Robin's apparent betrayal he struggled alone to reconcile. He could only watch in agony as they forced themselves to accept his betrayal.

"I'll let you have this back," Slade said, gesturing towards the picture. "As long as you come up here."

He could tell by the tone of voice that Slade was beginning to become impatient. With growing horror he watched Slade's fingers move as though he meant to rip the photograph in two. A strangled protest flew from Robin's lips as he moved forward, pain shooting up his arm as he reached for the photograph. His feet seemed to move of his own accord. As he walked up the stairs Slade retreated further into the plane, drawing him like a dog chasing a treat.

Robin climbed into the plane, winching as someone wheeled the stairs away. He walked right up to Slade and stared him straight in the eye. He still wasn't as tall as Slade, but did his best to put as much venom into his glare as possible. Robin snatched the photograph out of Slade's hand.

"You broke into the Tower."

"So I did. Your point being?"

"This is mine."

"I own you, boy. Nothing is yours."

There was nothing Robin wanted to do now than punch Slade in the face, but that would be unwise considering the condition of his arm. It was creepy enough having Slade say such a thing to him, but the mercenary didn't need to pour salt in the wound. The Titans probably didn't even notice that Slade had gotten past Cyborg's security system. Slade placed a hand on Robin's hurt shoulder and squeezed it slightly, causing his whole arm to throb in pain.

"Relax. You're stuck with me for five hours."

Slade sat down and motioned for Robin to join him. Breakfast lay on the table between the seats. Robin's stomach growled at the smell of food, but he didn't sit down. Wintergreen appeared from the back of the plane.

"Is Joey free?" Slade asked.

"Of course, Sir."

"Good." Slade' eye swiveled towards him. "Robin, I told you to sit down."

Robin sat down hesitantly opposite Slade. There were a thousand questions he wanted to ask concerning Jericho, such as who was his mother. If Slade had a son, then why did he want Robin as an apprentice? The mercenary treated Jericho with the respect and compassion that a father should show to his son. If Slade fancied himself as Robin's adopted father, then why did he treat Robin like crap?

He picked up a piece of toast and began to nibble on it. He didn't even bother asking Slade these questions, for he knew that the criminal mastermind wouldn't answer them anyway. Slade turned his attention back to Robin.

"Now, we must discuss our plans to break into Wayne Enterprises tonight," he said. "I suppose you know the building better than I do. There are several objects of interest-"

"Um, Mr. Wilson?" the pilot said, coming out of the cockpit. "There are a few slight problems."

"What?"

The mercenary looked annoyed that the pilot had interrupted him in the middle of his monologue. The pilot, a tough-looking fellow, seemed unperturbed by Slade's glare.

"Well, first off it looks like a storm's brewing pretty fast. If it keeps up we might not be able to fly safely out of Jump City."

Both Robin and Slade glanced out of the window. Sure enough, there were dark heavy clouds pregnant with rain rolling across the horizon. That was funny. When Robin was out it looked as though it would be a normal, sunny day in Jump.

"And the other problem?" Slade asked, his one eye narrowing.

"The engine won't start."

Robin could hardly believe his luck. He looked away from Slade, who was livid, and towards Wintergreen. The British butler's expression did not change as he lifted his hand, closed his fingers into a fist except for his pinky finger, and made a "J."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," Wintergreen said, facing Slade. "Do you want me to check the engines?"

 _Contact!_

"I-"

Slade froze in astonishment as Wintergreen collapsed. Robin sprang out of his seat, confused. Then, after a moment, Slade turned to Robin and made the "J" sign.

 _"Get out of me, Joey!"_ Slade roared, unable to do anything. _"Now!"_

Slade's hand moved towards the controller to the probes hidden in his sleeve. Jericho took it out and tossed it to Robin. For a moment Robin simply stared, dumbstruck. Slade made hurrying motions, as though Jericho was trying to say, "Go!"

 _"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS PLANE, DICK!"_

Clutching the controller tightly in his hand, Robin shook his head ever so slightly.

He turned and wrenched open the door of the airplane. He leaped to the ground and rolled to break his fall. He looked back and saw Slade fighting to throw Jericho out of him, but Robin didn't bother to see who would win.

So he ran.

* * *

 **Author's note:** You know, the bread trail scene wasn't in my original vague outline for this story. But I watched Shutter Island for the first time (YAY) and then afterward I wrote the bread trail scene by pure whim. I actually had a lot of fun writing that scene and it was better than the original plan (which was to have Slade drag him onto the plan). Slade is a sneaky bastard!

And yes, I am taking a guess at what was in the suitcase in "Revved Up." My theory is that the object inside had something to do with Robin's secret identity. But now, it's time this poor boy gets the upper hand. This is probably my favorite chapter thus far. By now you all should have probably realized that I end almost ALL of my chapters on cliffhangers. So sorry! :D

Oh, and uh...RUN ROBIN! RUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!


	10. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Maybe someday DC Comics will notice my genius. Then I will be able to write fanfiction and have it considered as canon.

**Disclaimer:** Maybe someday DC Comics will notice my genius. Then I will be able to write fanfiction and have it considered as canon.

* * *

Chapter 10

 _RUN!_

Robin ran as he had never run before. This was madness. He wasn't even dressed in the proper cloths for combat, but he took out the domino mask he always kept in his pocket and plastered it onto his face.

Just to be safe.

The Sladebots closed in on him, their arms outstretched to prevent him from escaping. With the muscles born of his training as an acrobat, Robin nimbly dodged the swing of one robotic arm and pounced on top of the Sladebot, using it as a launching pad to hop the chain-link fence surrounding the airplane hanger.

By now the empty streets were full on people on their early morning commutes. Grumpy workers hanging on street corners bad-mouthed Robin as he shoved people out of his way. He had to get to Titans Tower. Nothing else mattered but that giant "T" in the distance. Robin ran out into the street, barely noticing the cab driver, who was yelling at him and honking his horn.

"What are you, retarded?" the cab driver yelled through a chewed cigar. "Get out of the road, kid!"

 _"ROBIN!"_

An ingrown instinct to obey Slade almost made him stop, but Robin forced himself to keep going. Yet he hesitated every so slightly, his muscles tensing for a fight. Civilians noticed his mask and paused on their way. His ears picked up the faint sound of cell phone cameras clicking a quick picture.

He would probably appear soon on the early morning news.

"Robin?" one man said, confused. "I thought he was missing…"

" _The_ Robin? Of the Teen Titans?"

So much for staying undercover.

He could hear Slade's thundering footsteps behind him, coming ever closer and closer and closer. Even though he already felt out of breath Robin did not dare stop, for fear of pain and fear of failure. Like some frightening monster from his childhood dreams, Slade stormed towards him in a murderous rage, a first-rate boogeyman who finally came out from under the bed.

 _This is my only chance,_ Robin thought, _I have the controller. If I allow Slade to get a hold of it then the Titans will be dead for sure._

The eyes of Robin's mask widened as Slade came from the air. Somehow the mercenary had gotten into his uniform quickly enough to catch up to Robin. Slade's arm was drawn back as he roared in fury. Robin back-flipped out of the way just in time. Slade's fist punched through the cement, leaving a gaping hole in the road.

 _Holy crap,_ Robin thought, _that would have killed me._

For once Robin wished he was in his apprentice uniform. At least he would have the proper body armor and gadgets to fight Slade. He didn't even have his bo-staff. All he had were his wits and his fists, both of which Slade had and more. Although he wanted to fight Slade badly he knew a lost fight when he saw one.

 _"You're not going anywhere."_

Slade was suddenly in front of him. Robin dodged the man's fists, mindful of the controller he had put in his pocket. He couldn't afford to have Slade anywhere near the controller, not when he was this close to victory. Robin's tennis shoes skidded on the road as he flipped backwards, gripping his throbbing arm once he slowed to a stop. He couldn't keep up this gymnastics act for long, not with his arm in this condition.

"I'm going to clip your other wing," Slade snarled. "My little bird."

 _Slade's going to kill me!_ He thought. _No…not kill…just beat me to within an inch of my life._

He could feel bruises forming on his arms as he blocked Slade's continuing fists with his unguarded arms, the force of the mercenary's blows nearly knocking him off his feet. This time Slade wasn't holding back. The man was pissed enough to knock him into next week.

The boy wonder spun to kick Slade, but the mercenary caught his leg. With little effort Slade swung him around and threw him towards the sidewalk. His back hit a stop sign as he fell to the ground, momentarily dazed. Blood ran down his mask from a gaping cut on his forehead. Passerby crowded around him, their overlapping voices worried and concerned. Someone shook his shoulder.

"Kid, you okay?"

A man in a business suit stood over him, his face one among the many surrounding him. Robin briefly wondered what his profession was. However, he didn't have much time to wonder.

 _"Watch out!"_

Robin screamed, pushing people out of the way as Slade barreled towards him. However, saving the civilians meant taking a direct hit to the stomach. People gasped as Robin doubled over in pain. He felt Slade grab a fistful of his hair as the mercenary yanked his head upwards.

"Give it back, boy."

"No." _  
_

With a loud grunt of exertion Robin's fist smashed the side of Slade's face. A satisfying _crack_ resonated in the air as a crack ran down the center of Slade's metal mask. His hand hurt from hitting metal, but it was enough to surprise Slade. Robin took the opportunity to run away into an office building. People stood up to peer out from behind their cubicles as he ran through the buildings. He made his way towards the stairs, the distant sounds of screams spurring him faster. No civilians would be hurt if he took this fight to the rooftops.

He found himself on the same rooftop he and Slade had fought on back when Robin masqueraded as Red X. The looming, neon-red Japanese advertisement cast a scarlet glow on his face as rain began to pour down. He leaned against the neon sign to catch his breath, gulping down great breaths of city air. The cool rain weighed his jeans down and plastered his shirt to his back. Water and blood dripped down his nose as he bowed his head and hunched his shoulders, too tired to stand up straight. Lightening streaked across the sky in a soundless dance of light, the rumbling thunder a few seconds too late.

He was so weary.

Robin didn't even look up when Slade kicked down the door leading to the rooftop, striding out of a cloud of dust as if he did this every day. Raindrops smacked themselves against Slade's metal mask, sounding rather like air soft bullets hitting an empty tin can. The constant _pling pling pling_ grated Robin's ears. The controller inside of his pants pocket tugged at him like a cancerous tumor, reminding him of the reason why he stood here. Slade loomed above him like the childhood nightmare that he was, his muscled arms crossed across his massive chest as he watched Robin wheeze with that hateful eye.

The man hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

Slade did nothing to hide the venom in his voice. Something about this statement brought Robin's blood to a boil, unleashing a hidden cache of energy deep within himself. He straightened. His hands curled into fists as he gritted his teeth. For too long he had allowed himself to be manipulated by Slade, too afraid to take risks and too afraid to rebel. Deathstroke the Terminator was just another man, a sadistic man who could be taken down like any other criminal. Yes, he was tired. Yes, Slade had the advantage. But he was running on pure adrenaline now. He was going to save his friends and he was going to do whatever it took to see that happen.

"I only wish I'd done it sooner."

For a moment Slade stood there in shock, as though hardly daring to believe this betrayal. Slade began to shake in anger, a low guttural growl emanating from his throat. "Don't forgot, Robin, I am still your teacher. I know your weaknesses, your history. It will be only too easy for me to get that controller back. Then I will destroy the Titans for good."

"Over my dead body."

Then, with equal wariness, both began to circle the other.

How to defeat Slade? Robin ran through all of their practice sessions in his mind, searching for a weakness he could exploit. He was the world's greatest tactician. Although just a man with no powers he could defeat anyone as long as he had a plan. Robin straightened as the answer dawned on him, as brilliant as the sun in the day-time sky:

Piss him off.

 _But you only get hurt when he gets pissed off,_ a voice said, _that is not the way to go._

No. Slade could calculate every single move like a Grand Chess Master, but he didn't have that spontaneity that defined the Titans. He could only execute his perfect plans in a calm state of mind and when he knew he could win. Irk him even more and he might just have a chance.

 _Let go of your terror, Robin,_ he told himself. _Be calm. Be strong. And be full of surprises._

"Why did you want me as an apprentice, Slade? You have Jericho. Joey. Why couldn't _he_ be your apprentice?"

"We are _not_ discussing my son-"

"Why? Because he chose to be a Titan rather than follow a psychopath like you?" Robin frowned sardonically. "He chose right."

"This isn't about Joey. This is about you."

"Well guess what, Slade, you won't ever have a son. I quit."

With a growl Slade steel discs appeared in Slade's hand. Robin tensed, preparing to haul butt across the rooftops. However, before Slade had time to throw it he yelled in pain as something hit his hand, forcing him to drop them.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Deathstroke," a low voice growled. "I suggest you desist at once."

A flash of lightening brought the owner of the voice into sharp relief. A man leaped from the shadows, his great black cape billowing in the slight breeze. Even in the dim light Robin could make out the signature cowl, the exposed lower-half of the man's face set in a perpetual frown. Robin had almost forgotten how intimidating the man appeared. He had to remind himself that this was the man who had raised him since the age of ten.

Gotham's Dark Knight landed beside Robin, a bat-a-rang poised in his gloved fist.

"Batman!" Robin exclaimed. "How did you know?"

Well, that was a dumb question to ask the world's greatest detective. Yet, as far as Robin knew, no one had told Batman the truth about his disappearance. The Batman turned his head, little rivers of raindrops streaming down the contours of his mask and face. However, the eyes that gazed at him were the eyes of Bruce Wayne.

"Your number one fan."

His number one fan? What did that mean?

"Well, well…" Slade said, hesitating. "Look who left Gotham."

"You don't mess with me or _anyone_ of the Bat Clan," Batman said, "Because I'm the goddamn Batman."

Whoa. Robin had never seen Batman so angry. He knew that Bruce had problems, but had they really escalated to such a level? Although the mask hid Slade's face, Robin could tell that Slade found Batman's comment amusing.

"The...goddamn Batman?" Slade repeated, his tone mocking. "So I take it you're angry that I took your little bird out of his cage."

"An understatement, Deathstroke."

In that instant Robin understood. For a year he had allowed Slade to exploit this weakness, too proud to admit that he needed help. He left Batman to strike out on his own, no longer the ten-year-old sidekick of Batman. He had tried so hard to distance himself from Batman that he emulated the man, becoming as much of a loner as the Bat. He had alienated himself from his teammates in his obsessive search for Slade and caused them to distrust him. Slade had used his own weakness against him. Slade had gleefully ripped down Robin's quest to become a man by forcefully adopting him, and Robin had fallen into his trap without so much as a whimper. It was his undoing. Robin understood that.

But he didn't need to prove anything to anyone. Not to Slade, not to the Titans, not even to Gotham's Dark Knight. One thing Robin silently thanked Slade for was reminding him of his parents. Criminals had to be brought to justice. Criminals like the one responsible for his parents' deaths. Did it really matter in what way, shape or form justice came in? He had taken Batman's oath six years ago to help Gotham become the peaceful city it could be. So that kids wouldn't grow up without their parents because of mafia wars. So that psychopaths like Slade Wilson wouldn't terrorize innocents. Not so that Robin could boost his own ego. Robin raised his fists and stood alongside Batman.

Today, Slade was going down.

And Robin wouldn't have to do everything alone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** NANANANA BATMAN!

I can't even begin to say how excited I am for this chapter and the next few. As I wrote this chapter I listened to Danny Elfman's Batman themes just so I could get that epic feel to the story. I worked really hard on this chapter. Ngghhh...so much character buildup.

Did you guys notice the reference to All Star Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder? Frank Miller, would Batman really say that? Doesn't matter, though, because Batman is badass. This is one situation where I could imagine him saying that, because why wouldn't he be royally pissed at Slade? When I originally watched the Apprentice episodes I noticed ALL of the Batman references and totally expected Batman to show up. But, as my friend somewhatcliche rightfully pointed out, a Slade vs. Batman battle WOULD HAVE BEEN TOO EPIC FOR DAYTIME TELEVISION!

As always, reviews are appreciated.


	11. Rain and Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Teen Titans. But I don't.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Teen Titans. But I don't.

* * *

Chapter 11

Batman and Robin.

Father and son.

Partners.

Robin found it surprisingly easy to fall back into his routines despite the fact that he had been away from Batman for so long. Words were not necessary as they charged towards Slade. With precise movements the dynamic duo ducked and dodged Slade's attacks. They fought as a single unit, a two-man army, and as one. That was something that Slade wanted from Robin. Something that Slade would never have.

Bruce had taken him in when he had no family, no one to turn to after his parents died. No matter how many times Slade tried to convince him that Batman didn't love him, didn't care enough for him, and didn't respect him Robin knew that they were all lies.

Batman threw a punch at Slade as Robin darted around to Slade's blind side, just as quickly as the little bird he was named after. As Slade dodged Batman's fist Robin spun and kicked Slade in the chest.

Lightening flashed through the air and illuminated the pair as they leapt into the air, their mouths set in a growl and their legs poised to kick. Together they knocked Slade to the ground. Robin charged towards Slade. The mercenary punched Robin in the stomach and tossed him back to Batman. Twisting himself in mid-air, Robin turned himself around so that his arms stretched out to Batman. Just like his own father used to do in the circus, Batman's hands closed around Robin's wrists. With relative ease the Batman spun around and tossed Robin right back to Slade. The surprised mercenary grunted as Robin kicked him and back-flipped away.

"Robin," Batman said, dodging a punch. "Go find the Titans. Get them out of danger."

"But-"

 _"Now!"_

The world's greatest tactician versus the world's greatest detective. Their swinging fists became a blur as they fought savagely, their dark forms visible only when forked lightening flashed across the sky. As Batman's partner in fighting crime, he himself hadn't the faintest idea how to beat the man in combat. Mostly because he wasn't stupid enough to try. But unlike the other Titans, Batman had no superpowers. There was nothing that Slade could turn against him. This would truly be a battle of wits and endurance.

Almost hitting a stack of wooden boxes, Robin pulled away from the fight. He was so tired. The glowing red advertisement began to hiss and spark as Slade shoved Batman into it. The Dark Knight grabbed the arm holding his head against the advertisement and pulled Slade forward with a loud grunt. He wanted to help so badly, but Batman was right. He had to find them. As he turned to escape the rooftop he heard a horrifying _click._ Slowly, his head turned to face them. A gun had appeared in Slade's hand, although it was not aimed towards him.

"I'm sure the Joker will be disappointed," Slade said, aiming the gun towards Batman's head. "When he finds out that I killed the Batman."

No!

Batman. He couldn't kill Batman! The Dark Knight tensed, his gloved hand drifting towards the bat-a-rang in his utility belt. Robin could almost see Batman's mind calculating the odds. Who would be faster? Slade was genetically enhanced. A trained assassin whose trigger finger could twitch before Batman could make his move.

Robin had to do something.

He stepped back to give himself a starting run. Slade and Batman didn't even notice as he ran towards the edge of the rooftop. He launched himself from the edge and grabbed a hold of a steel beam hanging from a construction cane. People screamed and pointed as he hung there, suspended hundreds of feet in mid-air.

"I swear, Slade, that if you pull that trigger I'll let myself drop."

This was desperate. This was stupid.

In retrospect, this wasn't one of his brightest ideas. Slippery steel and bare hands were a terrible combination. He felt his hands slip ever so slightly. Robin tried not to look down as he scrambled for a better hold. If he could grab the steel cable he could swing to a much safer position. Slade stopped what he was doing and stared. Robin glared back, hoping against hope that this idiotic plan would succeed. Piss off Slade, make him angry. If Robin had to lose Batman, then Slade would lose his perfect apprentice.

And Slade hated to lose.

Slade made the mistake of crying out, diverting his attention away from Batman to Robin.

 _"Robin!"_

Just as Robin had hoped, Batman took the opportunity to knock the gun out of Slade's hand and punched him in the face. But as the Dark Knight took the offensive Robin's hands slipped and he felt himself fall. His scream was lost in the loud, panicked cries of the onlookers below.

Falling...falling...falling...

Was this what his parents had felt just moments before their deaths? This odd sense of weightlessness as he hurtled towards certain death, having all the time in the world to think about the afterlife as he fell.

Someone caught him. He knew who it was before he opened his eyes by the scent of jasmine. She clutched him tightly to her, as though afraid that she would lose him again. Starfire landed on a lower rooftop and set him down. The other Titans landed beside them a few seconds later, although Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed hesitant to approach.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "You are back!"

An embarrassed shade of cherries crept up the side of his neck and suffused his cheeks. It had been so long since he had been this close to her. His heart began to beat like a machine gun as he noticed the warmth of her flesh.

"How can we be sure?" Cyborg asked, his eyes narrowing. "How can we be sure he's still not working for Slade?"

Robin disengaged himself from Starfire's bone-crushing hug. The two boys were the only ones he had to convince. But they had a right to distrust him. Raven stepped forward, her pale face hidden by the shadow of her hood. Her dark eyes glinted as lightening struck again.

"You can trust him," Raven said. "I sense no evil in him."

If she wasn't so anti-social Robin could have hugged her in thanks. But there would be time for that later.

"I'll have to explain everything later," he said. "But right now we have to help Batman."

He turned his head upwards to look at the rooftop where Slade and Batman were still fighting. Robin raised his arm and pointed towards them.

 _"TITANS, GO!"_

His voice sounded hoarse, but never before had those words sounded so much like music to his ears. It didn't matter now if Batman was a loner, a vigilante who disdained help. It was obvious that Gotham's Dark Knight couldn't defeat Slade on his own. No one could.

But they could defeat him as a team.

With an enthusiastic cry the Titans rushed to Batman's aid. Starbolts illuminated the dark rooftop with a neon green sheen as they surrounded Slade. If it were even possible, Batman's frown deepened as he caught sight of the Titans charging towards him.

Batman and Cyborg punched Slade simultaneously, launching the villain into the air. Raven and Starfire flew in a circular pattern, combining their powers and blasting Slade with it. Before Slade could react Beast Boy morphed from a bird to a kangaroo and kicked Slade back to the ground. The mercenary landed with a loud grunt as Beast Boy morphed an elephant and pinned Slade to the ground. Slade struggled to free himself, his one eye narrowed in intense hatred as he found that he couldn't move. Robin walked towards Slade, water squelching uncomfortably in his tennis shoes.

"I've been waiting a long time for this."

He ripped off Slade's mask.

Gasps of astonishment rose behind him as the other Titans got their first look at Slade's face. He hoped that the mercenary felt exposed, ridiculed, just as Robin did when Slade took off his mask. To no one's surprise, Batman said nothing.

Robin remembered a similar situation back in Gotham, when he had deliberately disobeyed Batman and ran after Tony Zucco, who was the killer of his parents. For years he had waited and searched for the man who destroyed his life, until he finally found him against Batman's orders. That had been the beginning of their growing antagonistic relationship. It was one of the reasons Robin left Gotham to strike out on his own. Robin glanced towards Batman, as though asking him what to do.

"This is your fight, Robin," Batman said. "Your foe."

Robin gazed upon the face of the man he hated most in the world. Even more than Tony Zucco. This man had imprisoned him, tortured him, threatened the people he loved. His hatred for Slade boiled the very blood from his veins. This man deserved nothing less than prison. Robin already had the accusations listed in his mind, his speech already prepared for Slade's trial. Yet here Slade was at _his_ mercy. And although he wanted to beat Slade until blood and rain soaked the rooftop, Robin's sense of self-control and sense of justice overrode this. He snorted derisively and let go of Slade.

"No matter how much we are alike, Slade, we'll always be as different as night and day. When I said I learned from the best I meant it. I'll never take a life. Not even when it's less than you deserve." Robin stood beside Batman. "I'll personally see that you're locked up for good."

He turned and walked away so that he wouldn't hear Slade's response. He didn't need to hear it. The police would take him to jail. The probes would be taken out of the Titans. Justice would be dealt.

Adrenaline still pumped through his system, although the full weight of his weariness now bore down on him. Every single part of him ached, and not just the cuts and bruises he had just accumulated. His heart ached for the people he loved and the time spent away from them. But a great sense of relief washed over him as he realized that this nightmare was truly over.

He collapsed.

"Robin!"

Robin blinked away raindrops from his eyes. He noticed how the rooftop felt rough against his cheek and how the rain stung the cuts on his face. The Titans stood all around him, murmuring incoherent words as their faces betrayed their concern. Police sirens and wailing ambulances cut through the air. He was just so...tired...

He descended into darkness.

* * *

 **Author's note:** YAY! Alright, people, a lot more chapters are going to be heading your way pretty soon. I already have the ending written so I'll try to post the chapters up as quickly as I can. They'll probably come in one big clump. I don't really like how this chapter come out. I felt that the chapter before this was written really well, so I'll probably rewrite this chapter.

And truthfully (and canonically as well) Batman can't beat Deathstroke on his own. In Infinite Crisis he only defeated Slade with the help of Robin and Nightwing.

As always, reviews appreciated.


	12. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Just like how Vlad Plasmius wants to own the Green Bay Packers I want to own DC comics. Oh, wait...wrong fandom...

**Disclaimer:** Just like how Vlad Plasmius wants to own the Green Bay Packers I want to own DC comics. Oh, wait...wrong fandom...

* * *

Chapter 12

It seemed like a surreal dream.

Robin awoke to the harsh smell of anti-septic and the comforting warmth of soft bedsheets. He opened his eyes and found—strangely enough—that his mask was still on. The multiple contusions and scrapes were disinfected and covered in gauzes. His arm was wrapped up and put in a sling. Sunshine shone through the clouds outside of the window of the Tower's infirmary. Robin wondered how long he had been asleep. Propping himself up on his good arm, Robin looked around and found his friends sitting in the corner of the room, speaking quietly to one another.

His heart seemed to soar with happiness as he gazed upon the faces of his friends. For once he didn't think of Slade as he watched them talk to one another, simply content with knowing that they were safe.

A smile lit his tired face.

Starfire, of course, noticed that he was awake first.

"Robin!" Starfire levitated into the air and did a backflip. "You are well!"

"Yeah," Cyborg said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back, man."

Jericho stood beside the hospital bed. He brushed a strand of blond hair away from his forehead, smiled, and waved shyly. It was amazing how much the kid could convey through facial expressions and gestures. Jericho's shy and sweet demeanor was a real contrast to Slade's gruff personality. It was hard to see the two as father and son. Yet as Robin gazed upon Joey's face he could see the faint similarities: the blond hair, the curve of the nose, a hint of Slade's strong jawline.

"Hey, what happened after I left the airplane, Jericho?" Robin asked. "After you fought your father?"

Jericho's face fell slightly at the mention of his father, but he began to sign. Robin struggled to follow him, but Cyborg put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"After Jericho fought Slade he went back to Slade's lair and got this back for us." Cyborg gestured towards a machine with a bulbous head, studded with red spots that blinked. "It controls the probes. With it I can purge all of the probes from our bloodstreams."

The probes. Without Jericho, a boy Robin would have never trusted if he had known he was Slade's son, Robin would still be living in that nightmare. He had to admire Jericho's courage to fight his own father, a man Jericho obviously still loved. There was plenty of things Robin would never understand about Slade, but he did sense the mercenary's love-however faint-for his biological son. Slade had let Jericho go unharmed, a mistake that cost him his apprentice.

But Slade was, after all, human.

The Titans stopped talking as soon as Batman approached, his great black cape covering his entire person. His dark demeanor was a stark contrast to the colorful uniforms of the Titans and made him appear larger-than-life.

"Batman…" Beast Boy said, his eyes growing wide with admiration. "Can I have your autograph?"

Batman turned and looked at Beast Boy silently, until the younger hero slouched away. The other Titans backed away, unsure how to act around the legendary hero.

"How are you feeling?" Batman asked.

"Fine. Just fine."

The old tension was creeping between them again. There were issues they would never resolve, but Robin knew that his real father stood before him.

"I need to know what happened," Batman said. "Tell me. Tell us."

He did.

He told them everything about the past year, even though he really didn't want to. All of the pain. All of the suffering. The threats, the lies, and the desperation. Everything tumbled from him like a flood of water bursting from a dam. For a hour and a half everyone listened, captured by the intensity of his story. Once he finished a silence crept among them as they digested this information.

"X'hal," Starfire said, putting a hand over her mouth.

"I feel so bad now," Beast Boy went on. "I really believed…that you turned."

"We all did," Raven said, "but that day you kidnapped Stevens I thought I felt something. I think that deep down I knew that you weren't truly evil."

"The scary thing is that we all have the potential to become evil. It's our choices that define who we are."

Raven nodded knowingly.

"I do have something to tell you," he said. "Before…I kept secrets. It's not right that I knew a lot about you but you knew nothing about me."

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but it felt like the right thing to do. Whatever Batman felt, it was Robin's choice and Robin's identity at stake. Robin moved to remove his mask. Beast Boy's eyes shone with anticipation, as though hardly daring to believe that Robin was actually going to do it. Raven placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, you don't have to—"

"Thanks Raven," he said. "But Slade knows my identity. I want you to trust me."

He removed his mask. This time he did not hesitate to show them the color of his eyes. In fact, he was quite proud to reveal his true face to the friends.

"My name is Richard Grayson."

The Titans were momentarily silent. Beast Boy, of course, spoke up first.

 _"DUDE!"_ he exclaimed excitedly. "You're Richard Grayson? As in Bruce Wayne's adopted son?"

"Yeah." He felt himself blush a little. "Call me Dick if you want."

"Since you're the heir of a billionaire I bet you could afford to buy me a moped." Beast Boy smiled. "Pretty please?"

Some things never change.

"You still want a moped?"

"Uh...DUH! So how about? Think you could get me one?"

"I'll...I'll think about it, BB. Definitely."

 _A half-hour later..._

Robin left them and walked to his room. His name was still on the door, but when he walked inside he found his things in boxes. His bed was stripped of its sheets and the bookshelves were empty. He opened his closet and found his old uniform still hanging in there. That was probably Starfire's doing. He took his tunic off the hook and held it in his hands.

Someone entered the room. Robin didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"I suppose you're here to tell me it was stupid to tell them my identity."

"Yes and no."

Robin shot Batman a sidelong glance. The man closed the door behind him and took off his mask. Bruce looked just as tired as Robin felt. New lines creased his face, making him appear older than he actually was.

"You're your own man now. I'm just glad you're alive. So is Alfred."

"So you're not going to lecture me?"

"No. There are many things I could lecture you about, such as your choice in headquarters or…" he trailed off. "As much as I dislike your decision, you are their leader."

Robin didn't know quite what to think. It was obvious from Bruce's tone of voice that the man wanted to lecture him, just like the good old days in Wayne Manor. Lecture him about his stupid, impulsive decisions that caused the situation to occur in the first place.

"How do you feel about what happened, Bruce?"

Ask the Batman about his _feelings?_ But Robin was curious. He had lived so long with Slade that he longed to catch up with his family and friends, even if it meant a therapy session with the Dark Knight. Bruce's fierce eyes studied him for a moment before answering.

"If Deathstroke meant to infuriate me by making you his apprentice then his plan succeeded. Dick, I had no idea where you were the past year. I came a few times to Jump City to help the Titans track you down, but Deathstroke was always one step ahead of me." Bruce shook his head. "I knew you were alive but in the hands of a psychopath."

So Batman _did_ try to find him. It relieved him to know that Batman hadn't completely abandoned him.

"I had to go back to Gotham. But once I got wind that Jericho was inside Slade's liar I came at once to help."

"So what happens now? Do you think we're incompetent? That I'm incompetent for not resolving the situation myself?" Robin sat down on the empty bed. "Will you have the JLA check up on us even more."

Now that his fear of Slade was gone, new irrational fears cropped up. He felt himself incompetent for not dealing with the situation himself. For allowing himself to be trapped in a perpetual nightmare for over a year. He didn't want his leadership of the Titans to be conditional. Bruce shook his head.

"No, I don't think you're incompetent. Not even I can defeat Deathstroke. You lived with him for a year. You know his weaknesses. In the end, we would have never brought him down if you hadn't put your life on the line."

Robin breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"Are you going to stay in Jump?"

"No, not for long. You should come home. It would do all of us good to have Dick Grayson come back to Gotham."

"I'll think about. At the very least I'll give Alfred a call."

"Do that. I have to go back to Gotham." Batman pulled his mask back over his face. "I'll be leaving."

Of course. Always the laconic one. Before Robin could say anything to protest Batman had already disappeared. Probably through his bedroom window. He shook his head and turned his attention back to his uniform.

Robin pulled his scarlet tunic over his head. Good, it still fit. The black and yellow cape added a little extra weight he wasn't used to anymore. Next he pulled his green gloves on and made a fist, loving the way the fabric felt on his hand. He clipped his gaudy yellow utility belt around his waist and put on his old mask.

Robin turned to the full-length mirror and gave himself a thumbs up.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

 **Author's note:** As promised, I have the last three chapters clumped together for you to enjoy. Triumph! Onward to the next chapter!

As always, reviews would be nice.


	13. Number One Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** If I did own Teen Titans, why would I be writing fanfiction?

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Teen Titans, why would I be writing fanfiction?

 **A/N:** Okay, I wrote the first chapter as a oneshot and only expanded it when people asked me to. I changed the little kid's name from Joey to Billy (to avoid confusion with Jericho, who is also named Joey).

* * *

Chapter 13

The Daily Planet

 **HE'S BAAAAAAACCCCCKK!**

Robin, the Boy Wonder, reappears in Jump City. Written by Clark Kent.

It's all across the news! Robin the Boy Wonder, former protegee of Batman and leader of the Teen Titans has returned to Jump City after a year-long hiatus. Full article on page three.

A grin spread across Robin's face as he read the article in the Daily Planet, written by none other than Clark Kent. His face was splashed across the front page. As he read the article he could sense Clark's overwhelming joy at his return, as though he wrote it just for him. Similar articles had cropped up across the country, with the Gotham Globe hosting six full pages about him. The Internet buzzed and blogs spoke of the boy wonder's return. In the common room of Titans' Tower the news channel was on, the two news anchors on the channel five news talking animatedly about him.

Although it had been nearly a week since Robin returned to the Tower he hadn't been out much in public. In fact, for most of the week he stayed in the Tower recuperating. It was odd to sleep in late in the mornings. When he awoke early in the morning he sometimes forgot that he was safe and would begin to panic, thinking that Slade was still there. He tried not to let the others know that he was still frightened, that his old fears still haunted him. It wasn't good for them to see their leader fearful. But Star, always innately attuned to his feelings, was always there to comfort him.

Rumors had spread, of course, because of the early-morning rooftop fight, but no one was really sure what had happened. He decided that the true reason for his disappearance would not be disclosed to the public.

"Man, I think you need to go outside," Cyborg said, jabbing a thumb towards the wide window overlooking the bay. "There are hundreds of journalists and news crews waiting outside our house."

"What?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said as changed from a dog back to human form. "They're all going nuts. Go out and smile for Jump!"

Beast Boy began to push a reluctant Robin out of the door. Despite his protests, both Cyborg and Beast Boy poked and prodded and pushed him out of the door. The girls followed along as they talked Jericho into coming along.

"Oh, but you must stay another week!" Starfire exclaimed. "I want to do more of the 'hanging out'!"

A bemused smile crossed across Jericho's face as he shrugged. At Robin's suggestion Jericho had been living with them in Jump for the past week, but he planned to leave later this afternoon.

"Rob," Beast Boy said, his voice growing serious. "This came in the mail this morning."

He handed Robin an opened envelope. Of course, Beast Boy always opened all of the fanmail. He was probably hoping for a marriage proposal for some hot babe or a movie offer. Or perhaps a chance to win a moped. Robin had almost forgotten that he had asked Mrs. Stevens to send the note. Robin's gloved fingers pulled out the napkin.

 _Titans,_

 _Do not be deceived by his apparent betrayal. He cares deeply for all of you in ways you cannot even begin to imagine. Trust me._

 _-A Concerned Fan  
_

"You wrote that," Beast Boy said.

It was a statement. Not a question.

"I wrote it just before I kidnapped Stevens. I had someone mail it for me."

"Oh." Beast stayed silent for a moment. "Wow. You really do care."

Robin nodded.

As soon as he stepped onto the mainland he was met with the deafening roar of a cheering crowd. It seemed as though all of Jump City and half of Metropolis was gathered outside. He blinked as cameras flashed and caught his surprised face on candid camera. Having grown up with Batman, who preferred to avoid the media by patrolling at night, Robin felt an overwhelming urge to duck away from the cameras.

"Robin! Robin!" a reporter yelled, waving a tape recorder in front of his face. "Tell us the reason for your disappearance! What have you been doing this past year?"

The crowd fell silent as they waited for his response with baited breath. He looked straight into a news camera, fully aware that the whole world was watching. The Justice League from their orbiting satellite. Alfred from inside Wayne Manor. The Titans East from Steel city. Even criminals ranging from petty thieves to the brain-fried Joker were probably watching on stolen televisions. Taking a deep breath, he answered with the alibi that he, Batman, and the Titans had agreed upon.

"As you all know, the criminal mastermind Slade, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, has been apprehended. I was involved in a year-long undercover investigation with the JCPD to bring Deathstroke to justice."

He was flirting dangerously with that thin line between good and evil. Even the words "undercover investigation" were sure to raise an eyebrow or two among the politicians and public. But a few officers in the JCPD were told the story. Robin had no other choice but to tell the chief of police if he wanted them to trust him again. There was no denying the fact that Robin had been seen many times in his apprentice uniform by both the police and the general public. But it was hard enough telling his friends the true story. Let the bloggers and conspiracy theorists speculate. The reporters began to shout questions all at once, their loud voices overlapping.

"Robin, how exactly did you-?"

"What is your affiliation with S-"

"What are you planning to do next?"

"I'm sorry, folks," Robin said, holding up a hand. "I won't answer any more questions about the investigation."

As his eyes swept the crowd one family caught his attention. Greg Stevens and his family stood at the front of the cheering crowd. Billy Stevens, ten years old, waved the most enthusiastically. Ignoring journalists and news anchors who were following him like dogs, begging for an interview, Robin walked towards them. A wide smile spread across the boy's face.

"I knew you'd come back."

Robin waved the reporters away. Disappointed, they began to crowd around the other Titans. Funnily enough, they were interested in interviewing Jericho. The poor boy could only shrug as they shot questions about whether or not he was a new Teen Titan, a friend, and what he thought of Robin's re-appearance. Raven shied away as Beast Boy practically elbowed his way forward to the reporters, smiling flirtatiously at a woman from the channel five news.

"Yeah," Robin said, "You were right."

"I did just as you told me," Billy said, "I didn't call the Titans. I didn't call the police. But I did call Batman."

The boy held out Robin's old communicator. It still looked just as cracked and broken as the day it was thrown against the wall. He turned it on and, to his surprise, heard crackling static.

"How…how did you get this to work?"

"I fixed it," Billy said proudly. "I couldn't get the video to work, but the audio was pretty easy to fix."

All at once Batman's comment about his number one fan made sense. Batman didn't need to explain what had happened. Billy had fixed his communicator, called Batman and told him about the situation. Batman then contacted Jericho and made a plan to distract Slade, save the Titans, and rescue Robin.

"Wait…you could fix my communicator but you couldn't fix your action figure?"

Stevens put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's selective genius. And...he had a little help." Stevens shrugged. "I may not be a weapons manufacturer, but my company does work with technology."

The cacophonous noise of the cheering crowd barely registered in Robin's head. He nodded wordlessly at Greg Stevens, his smile conveying more than he could with words. The boy wonder bent so that he was face-to-face with Billy, so low that his black-and-gold cape touched the ground. He placed his hands on the kid's shoulders.

"Thank you."

He wrapped the kid in a hug. Billy didn't hesitate to return the hug. Cameras flashed to capture the moment. It didn't matter if the picture would appear online within the hour. Stevens clapped a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You're welcome, kid."

"You're a hero, kid," Stevens said, gesturing towards the crowd. "I know you probably don't care for publicity, especially all that you've been through. But look: you're not alone. You and the Titans are heroes we can support, true Americans serving their country, and role models for our children."

"Uh..." Robin was unsure how to respond. He wasn't like Beast Boy. He was only doing his job. "I don't deserve this. I've done terrible things. I hurt you. How can you possibly forgive me?"

"You can start by kicking some bad guy butt."

Stevens turned and pointed to a building. A caped figure in a top hat leapt from building to building, his annoying laugh drawing the attention of the crowd towards him. Flourishing his magic wand and turned several lampposts into candycanes, Mumbo magnified his voice so that everyone could hear him.

"A magnificent crowd!" he exclaimed. "The perfect place for my greatest performance yet!"

Robin smiled.

Mumbo's timing couldn't have been more perfect.

 _"Titans, go!"_

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you don't mind the OC characters.

I wanted the first chapter to connect with everything. As I was re-reading through the previous chapters in preparation for writing these last few chapters I noticed that little plot hole. I thought it would be nice to show what Robin had written to the Titans in the first chapter.

Reviews would be awesome.


	14. Epilogue: Rememberance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Copyrights are for sissies.

**Disclaimer:** Copyrights are for sissies.

* * *

Epilogue

Dick Grayson, dressed in his finest suit, walked as discreetly as he could to the Gotham Graveyard. He had tried to arrive as quietly as they could but, as always, someone always found out. That was one of the disadvantages of being a billionaire's adopted son: the paparazzi seemed to be on a perpetual hunt for juicy gossip. Since he had been out of the public eye for over a year people wanted to know what he had been up to. They wanted to know such mundane things like what he had learned at boarding school, who he was dating, even his take on the latest James Bond movie.

Perhaps he would oblige them.

It was strange being back in Gotham City after living in the west coast for so long. Gotham's dark, jagged skyline seemed harsh compared to Jump City. He preferred sunny California over the gloomy east coast any day.

He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Dick walked past towering tombstones and other silent mourners until he came to the one he was looking for. For a moment he just stood there and stared at the words etched on the tombstone, wrapping his arms around his chest as tears threatened to fall down his face.

 **John and Mary Grayson**

 **Parents and Performers who still soar in our sky**

Dick knelt and set the bouquet next to the gravestone. Honestly, he disliked coming to the graveyard. It brought back horrible memories of that day he watched them fall to their deaths. From an inside pocket he took out the photograph of his family. There was a small tear at the top of the photograph from where Slade had begun to tear it. The rainwater had blurred the photograph slightly, but it was still okay.

"Mom, Dad, I miss you."

The others said he could take as much time as he needed. But people were waiting for them. Old friends from Metropolis, Star City, Opal City, Ivy Town and other cities who came just to see him and his friends from Jump.

It would be like a family reunion.

He stood up and brushed dirt away from his pants leg. The flower petals of the bouquet rustled in the wind. He supposed that he would try to suppress his memories of his time with Slade, but Bruce said never to forget.

"Mom," he said, "I will always be your little robin."

He didn't fight crime for self-gain. He supposed that as long he wore Robin's uniform people would always think of him in terms of Batman and Robin. Someday he would break away from the costume he had worn since the age of eight. But now was not the time.

A car was waiting for him. A young black man sat behind the wheel. Their civilian disguises—especially Beast Boy's—were good. Like himself, they were dressed in formal wear in preparation for the party later that afternoon. As a response to Dick's revelation of his secret identity the others did the same. Victor Stone as Cyborg. Starfire as Kory Anders. Beast Boy was Garfield Logan. Only Raven's name didn't change. Dick squeezed himself in between Star and Beast Boy.

"I am anxious to consume the 'caviar' of which Alfred speaks most highly of," Kory said. "It sounds most delightful!"

"Of course _you_ would be," Gar replied, rolling his eyes. "As a billionaire, I'm sure Wayne could afford some tofu for this shinding."

"Tofu?" Dick replied, laughing. "Bruce isn't much of a vegetarian."

The others laughed as Beast Boy fumed, sputtering a fumbled retort. For the first time in a year he felt relaxed and unafraid. There was nothing he had to worry about. The Titans East would be taking care of the Tower while they were away. Still, it would have been nice to have them tag along as well.

"Can we please just go?" Raven asked.

Victor pulled away from the side of the road and began to blast music. Dick found himself singing along obnoxiously to Bohemian Rhapsody at the top of his voice, dancing along as Raven frowned upon them. Kory didn't know the lyrics, but clapped enthusiastically along and asked what a "Galileo" was.

Dick was unwinding into the happy teenager he was meant to be. He had lost a year's worth of time as Slade's apprentice, but that didn't mean that that time couldn't be regained. The time of healing and the time of friendship were at hand. Instead of replacing the newspapers Slade had stolen from his office he placed pictures of his friends upon the wall, along with a large framed poster of the Flying Graysons. For once he forgot that he was a superhero as they drove towards Wayne Manor.

Richard John Grayson.

Talented acrobat.

A true friend.

A good son.

All was well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** HUZZAH! IT'S DONE! This is my first-ever full length story on this site! This is exciting!

Thank you so much for reading my story! You guys are all awesome. Special thanks for these readers who reviewed a lot:

DiannaPhantom27

KaliAnn

Endo Outo

xXxMartelxXx

Moonlit Water, an anonymous reviewer

And everyone else who reviewed!

I do have an idea for another full-length story. The premise: A continuation of the ambiguous ending to "Haunted." However, I'm going to take a break from writing fanfiction so it might be a while before I post it. This story will actually need planning. So look out for that.


End file.
